Mother, Stripper, Imprint?
by DeadGrlSprStr666
Summary: Paul Imprints in the most unusual of places. How does one find their stripper soul mate and declare their love for her without her thinking, 'Stalker'. How does the most possessive member of The Pack deal with getting involved with a woman who takes her clothes off for money? Can two people living very different lives come together and find true love and happiness?
1. Black Dog Bar

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this fic is property of the author. Story is rated M for graphic adult language, sexual content, mild drug use, and some violence. **

**A/N: This story is alternate universe, semi cannon. Wolves and vamps yes, everything else not really. In this story imprinting is imperfect(ya know, like life), people fight and make mistakes, and just because someone is your 'soul mate' doesn't mean that everything is all rainbows and butterflies. HEA as always, but it's not all going to be smooth sailing getting there, and just because our main pairing gets an HEA doesn't mean everyone else does. Cullen's exist, but they don't interact with humans in this story, so they don't go to school, Bella has never met them. Jake and Bella aren't close friends in this story, he's her father's best friends' son, that's it, they barely know each other. Sam and Emily are 21 in this story, Jared and Paul are 20, and Bella is just a couple months away from 20.**

****Bella POV 9:15 pm****

Pulling my car into the lot, I find a spot and sigh as I pull into it. Putting the car in park, I grab the duffle bag on the seat next to me, and get out of the car. Going around to the side entrance, I hit the doorbell, and a couple of minutes later Dami, our head of security, buzzes the door so I can open it and go in.

Black Dog Bar is a strip joint, I could be polite and call it a gentleman's club, but let's just call a spade a spade here. I work in a strip joint, not even a strip club. It's run down, and seedy and half the time they don't check the ID's good at the door. Usually half the audience ends up being underage college frat boys who come more for the two dollar beers than the titties. Though what they end up saving in beer cost inevitable goes down onto the stage or gets tucked into the G-strings of us girls.

Yes as cliché as it is, my name is Bella Swan, I'm almost twenty, I'm a single mother to a beautiful 20 month old baby girl, and I'm a stripper, please don't call me an exotic dancer. I had gotten this job on my nineteenth birthday. My father, Charlie, had died in a robbery gone wrong a few days after my seventeenth birthday, my mother, and her second husband had died in a plane crash along with his entire minor league ball team two years before that, and so I've been on my own since losing Charlie.

The insurance was helpful, I used it to cover the mortgage and bills while I finished up my last year of high school. I had my dad's pension and benefits too, the pension was enough to keep me fed, his health benefits were good too so I was okay during my pregnancy.

Looking back I guess it's not surprising that I ended up in the predicament that I did. My dad was the only family I'd had left, and I hadn't been real interested in making friends when I first moved in with him after my mother died, so the result of that was that I didn't have any. I had acquaintances, and that was all.

So after Charlie died I guess I went a little crazy. I drank a lot, smoked a lot of weed, and just all around partied, seventeen was considered an adult in the eyes of the law here so I didn't have any adult supervision and word got around that I was crazy, and had a house all to myself. There were a lot of parties, a lot of nights I ended up in my bed with someone who was just one step removed from being a stranger.

Tyler Crowley changed all that, well not so much him as the fact that he thought he could pull out in time, and was wrong. I found out I was pregnant in February, just 4 months before graduation. When I told Tyler about the pregnancy he told me to send him a picture after it was born and that if it was black he'd think about believing me that it was his.

My daughter was born in November, just two months after I turned eighteen. I named her Jasmine, Jasmine Olivia Swan, because it's beautiful, and exotic, just like my baby. She truly took the best of both of us, both our races and ourselves. Mocha skin, big brown eyes(my eyes), and a full head of smooth jet black hair. Tyler's mother, Latisha, raves on and on about her hair.

Latisha loves Jas, she may hate my guts, but she loves her grandbaby, just dotes on her. Truthfully she only hates me because I make her hate Tyler, and what mother can truly hate her own child? Tyler got a football scholarship to college, he left without even a goodbye to his mom, and he refuses to take any responsibility for Jas. He's never even held her. He told me that even though she clearly isn't white, he doesn't believe that he's the only black guy I was banging. When I told him he was the only black guy I even knew he just was like, 'yeah, so you say.'.

It doesn't matter though, Latisha believed me, and she's been a really big help. She always watches Jasmine while I work. I ended up at Black Dog Bar because the insurance money ran out, and I had to make more than the eight bucks an hour I was making working at the Newton's store to support me and Jas.

Jasmine was just a little under a year old when I started working at the bar, now she's just about four months shy of two. It's not a bad gig really, I work 6 hour shifts, and make in one night what it would have taken me three grueling eight hour shifts to earn at Newton's

I set my duffle bag down at an empty station, opening it and kicking off my purple converse sneakers. My friend and sort of boss, Tammy, comes up beside me, saying, "Hey there Bell, decent crowd out there tonight, I think we pulled some business convention guys. Middle aged guys who are tipping great, bring your A-game girl and you could have a week making night."

I nod, and she walks over to talk to one of the newer girls. Tammy is basically head stripper, she shows the new girls the ropes, helps us learn what is and is not appropriate, what we can let a guy get away with, and what we should be screaming for security for. She's like an older sister, and we deal with her before we deal with management about anything.

I shimmy out of my jeans, fold them up and put them in my bag. I grab the black vinyl G-string and pull it up over my hips, adjusting it into place. I hadn't experienced too many body changes from the pregnancy, my doctor said it was because I was so young. Really the only things affected had been my boobs and my hips, and in the end both of them were affected in good ways.

I finish doing up my boots and step into the tiny pleated hot pink and black micro mini, pulling it up I settle it into place, and go back into my bag to grab the hot pink vinyl demi bra. I put it on, settle my girls into place and do up the front closure.

I pull on the artfully shredded Rob Zombie tee and step back to take a look at myself. I look like the slut at the bar at the metal show, tiny skirt, barely there top, and thigh high 5 inch platform lace up boots. Yeah, those business guys won't know what hit them.

The final touch is the black wig. It's a good one, styled into two high pigtails with hot pink streaks worked throughout. The black against my pale skin makes me look even paler, and with it my stage name, Raven, makes more sense. I catch Tammy's eye in the mirror, as I bunch my hair up on top of my head, and put on the cap to hold my hair down. She winks at me, as I start pinning and spirit gumming the wig in place, and tells me, "20 minutes till you're on Raven."

****Paul POV earlier in the evening****

My best friend Jared Tompkins comes through the door of my house and flops down on the couch, saying, "Dude you bout ready to go?"

Sam's bachelor party… joy… ah well, any excuse for strippers... even if that excuse is the death of your best friend's sex life. Actually his sex life's been largely dead for a long time. Imprinting, what a joke, sure him and Em are relatively happy together, but what the hell is the point of having a soul mate if you're not getting laid on the regular? I mean shit, I get more pussy than him.

I shrug, "Yeah, I mean tits… so that's fine. Any idea what club we're going to?"

He nods, "There's a strip joint on the edge of Port Ang, it's real popular with the college kids, has a rep for being friendly to the underaged. Plus the name of it is Black Dog Bar, so how perfect is that for Sam?"

Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that one small detail. My friends and I, we're werewolves. I know I know, Paul, you're crazy, but I'm not. Sam was the first to phase, that's what we call it when we go from one form to the other. We were sort of prepared, the tribal legends tell us that in times of great danger to the tribe certain members will phase become one with their spirit warriors and take on the wolf.

So the Cullen coven moved back to our area, and now me, and 3 of my friends are big hairy beasts at least some of the time. The Cullen's are vampires, you heard me right, vampires. They feed on animal blood and stay to themselves for the most part so our great grandfathers made a treaty with them.

Anyway Sam when he's phased is pitch black, that's why Jared said the name of the bar is perfect for Sam. I laugh sharply, "That's awesome! So uh, how's Kim?"

He shrugs, "I dunno. You know Kim, she's here, she gets her fix, and then she leaves again."

He and Kim have a weird thing; she's his imprint, which technically means that she and J are soul mates. Imprinting is the wolf basically choosing what he sees as his perfect mate. The first time we look her in the eye post phase, that's it. Life as you know it? Over.

So yeah J and Kim; she's his imprint, but she also has a boyfriend who lives with her in Seattle. Part of the Imprint is that the wolf will be whatever the girl needs, friend, lover, or in Kim's case apparently a part time fuck buddy. So she lives with her boyfriend in Seattle, and when she comes home for holidays and vacations she has J to keep her occupied.

Jared pulls a bowl out of his pocket, and offers it to me, asking "Smoke?"

Shrugging, I reply, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

I take the bowl, grab a lighter off the table, and take a hit. Letting go of the carb, I inhale the sweet thick smoke, and hold my breath while I count to ten. Exhaling a white column of smoke, I hand it back to J, and say, "I'm good, lets get this show on the road."

We leave my house, I lock up behind us, and we get into J's truck. Sam is gonna ride down with his younger half brother, Embry Call, the other member of our pack.

****About a half hour later still PPOV****

Jared pulls into the lot of the bar, and we find a spot, and park. The signs are cheesy neons with the name on it, the whole place is kind of a dump, but there's a big crowd at the door.

Sam and Embry are coming towards us, I catch Sam in a light headlock, "Sammy! Your last night as a free man! How you feelin bro?"

He shoves me off him good naturedly, and laughs, "I guess I'm as good as I can be. Emily is staying the night at Sue and Harry's."

Jared busts out with exactly what I'm thinking, "Wait, wait, wait! Are you telling me that your fiancé is spending her last night of freedom with your EX girlfriend?"

Sam shrugs, "What? They are cousins man… and Leah's going to be her Maid of Honor tomorrow. It makes sense…"

Jared shrugs again, "I guess…"

We make our way to the door, and Sam greets a guy he used to go to school with, "Dami! How's it going man?"

The bouncer greets Sam enthusiastically, "Sammy Uley! My man! How's it goin buddy? Been a while!"

Sam grins as he answers, "I'm good man, I'm good, me and the boys here decided to come down and see the girls, my last night as a free man and all."

The guy looks floored, "Dude… seriously?"

Sam nods, "Yup. Heart attack serious."

Dami opens the door and steps aside, "Dude…get on in there man, get crazy. We got some fine ass girls on tonight. I think there's one table left by the stage, go snag it before Raven goes on, you don't wanna miss that chick man. I'll get you and one of your boys a private dance after her stage show. On the house man."

They shake hands, and Sam says, "Thanks man, I really appreciate that."

We make our way in towards the bar, and a waitress wearing a skin tight mini skirt, platform heels, and what appears to be nothing else comes up to greet us, "Welcome to Black Dog Bar, guys. My name is Sunshine! Dami told me to take care of you guys special. Now, who's the guest of honor?"

Her firm titties are the same golden tan color as the rest of her, obviously from a tanning bed rather than the sun since this is Washington, but damn is she fine with her ass length blonde hair flowing around her. Sam sheepishly raises his hand, and she grabs his hand, and pulls him along after her, "Okay then, right this way, Boys."

Her ass sways seductively as she brings us over to the table. She pulls a chair out a little, and sets it up where she wants it, and basically settles Sam into it, as she yells out, "I'VE GOT A BACHELOR PARTY!"

The music changes, and all eyes are on our table along with a spotlight as Sunshine works her body to the music, her tits dangerously close to Sam's face. Her hands are on his shoulders, and she works them down his arms, grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips. He runs his hands over her abdomen and she takes them and puts them back down as she moves back and turns to face away from him. Her hips are swaying, and she straddles his lap and proceeds to grind on him.

Embry just stares, Jared shakes his head, whispering to me, "Damn man, it might actually be worth getting married, look at that girl!"

The music stops, the spotlight fades back onto the stage, and Sunshine jumps lightly off her perch on Sam's lap. Sam reaches into his pocket, and she takes his hand gently, smiling as she says, "Don't worry about it, Big Guy. It was my pleasure! I don't always get to rub up on guys who are so handsome. Or so polite, you didn't even get overly happy to see me."

Sam laughs, blushing, I mean seriously, the guy is blushing as he says, "Well you know. Getting married tomorrow…"

Sunshine laughs, "You're really sweet. Your fiancé is lucky."

She walks away, swaying her ass to the beat of the music.

The lights start to change, going dark and sinister, and the emcee says in his best horror movie narrator voice, "Gentlemen, gentlemen! Our next girl to grace the main stage is our Mistress of the Dark, our own gothic beauty, the sinister, the **sexy**, RAVEN!"

The lights go down, there's a short crackle of static, the spotlights hit the stage, the girl with her hands on the pole is gorgeous, her platform boots make her about 5'9, her body is bangin, round firm ass peeking out from the micro mini skirt, tiny little waist, and nice big tits.

Jared elbows me, "Sheesh, no wonder that Dami guy acted like he was doin Sam a big favor getting him a private dance with her!"

The opening note hits, and as a woman's voice intones, "_Use my body to keep you alive_", the stripper throws her head back, staring straight out, looking straight into my eyes.

I feel like I've been punched in the gut as she grips the pole, gyrates her hips, sways her ass in the air. She slides her hands up and down the pole as she drops down and undulates her hips towards it. I can't look away, but then she starts to work her way down the stage, going to one of the poles on the side, and dropping down on her knees to crawl seductively towards the middle aged man with a fifty dollar bill in his hand.

Jared is looking at me funny, I start to moan, and shake, "oh no….no no no no no….. This can't be fucking happening!"

I have to stop her! I can't stand here and let her do this in front of the whole pack, not her. Not my fucking Imprint… The wolf is close to the surface as the businessman and his buddies tuck bill after bill in the side of the scrap of fabric she's calling panties. He snarls in my head, I know I must be making some level of noise, but I can't help it, all I want to do is kill the motherfucker who trails his bill up the side of her boot, and tucks it into the top.

Sam clues in, as I start to push back from the table and turn towards the stage with a growl. He winces, and the Alpha is clear in his voice as he says, "Paul STOP! SHUT YOUR MOUTH, AND GO OUTSIDE!"

His order keeps me quiet, but that's all it does. The one thing the Alpha can't interfere in is what's between a wolf and his Imprint. Lucky me, my imprint is a fucking stripper! She probably prefers the term exotic dancer though. Fucking shit! The music hits the first chorus, and Raven spins dramatically, pulling open her little half shirt and throwing it onto the stage by her feet as she sinks down to that same group of old fucks and starts shoving her bra clad boobs in one guys face.

I start to move but before I even get 4 steps, all three of my friends grab me, and manage to drag me out the door.

The cool summer's night breeze hits my face and I keep struggling until Sam hits me, screaming, "STOP!"

This time the wolf complies. Sam breathes a sigh of relief, as the three of them drag me into an alleyway away from prying eyes and passersby. He tells the other guys not to let go of me, and then intones in his Alpha timbre, "**RELAX**. Try to relax, Paul."

He is looking at me strangely, and all I can do is sneer back at him. Finally Jared says, "Sam you Alpha ordered him to shut up. He can't talk."

Sam curses, "Oh for fuck's sake! Talk, Paul!"

All at once the lock is open, and I ramble, "Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Shit Sam you have to go in there and stop her! Actually no, don't go in there, God we have to get out of here! We have to go! If we don't get the fuck out of here I'm not going to be able to stop myself from hunting those business guys down. I swear Sam, I'll kill them for what they were doing! You guys have to **promise** me that you won't come back here to see her show!"

Sam and Jared are dying by this point, they are actively laughing at my fucked up situation and I'm about to lose it… Embry must sense it, because he speaks up, "Dudes, come on, I think he's really serious. We should get him back to La Push…"

The three of them muscle me to Sam's truck and throw me into the passenger seat. Sam barks at me, "Fucking behave yourself, Paul!"

He comes around and gets in the driver's seat as Jared climbs in the back. Sam asks him, "What about your truck?"

He shrugs, "I gave the kid my keys, he'll get it home."

Sam nods, and pulls out of the parking lot. I feel sick to my stomach. I mean of course I knew imprinting was fucked up, but this was beyond… I mean yeah Sam imprinted on his then fiance's cousin, and that was a fucking mess, but at least Emily doesn't take her clothes off for money! And yeah I mean Jared imprinted on a girl with a boyfriend who refused to give either of them up, but again, at least she doesn't let middle-aged fucking businessmen put bills down her panties!

Jared squeezes my shoulders from the back seat, a brotherly gesture that only sort of makes me feel a little bit calmer. Then he says the absolute worst thing he could say, "Fuck man, at least she's fucking hot!"

Snarling, I start to go for him, Sam swerves as he screams at me, "_**PAUL MAN ENOUGH! STOP THIS BULLSHIT RIGHT FUCKING NOW**_! So help me, Paul, if you don't knock it the fuck off I'm turning around and going back in that club and I'm going to take a private dance with her. I'm not fucking kidding you!"

I feel a little more in control, but still, I ramble, "Fuck you Sam! How would you feel in this fucking situation?"

He sighs, "Dude truthfully, I'd feel just like you."

I snort, "How do you know how I feel? My Imprint, my supposed _**soul mate**_, _**TAKES HER FUCKING CLOTHES OFF FOR MONEY**_! I mean what the actual _**fuck**_! Yeah your imprint is a bitch who even though you would've been anything she chose she wanted you to cheat on her cousin with her and for you to leave Leah to be with her, and yeah Kim is a sex fiend who likes to have her cake and eat it too… but neither of **them** take their _clothes off_ for _**FUCKING MONEY**_!"

Heaving a sigh, I start to settle down because I know I have no choice. Sam looks only mildly sympathetic, as he says, "ya know Paul. I could just let you stew. I mean you don't even know that girls real name. I'll bet you 100 bucks that her name ain't Raven. You could have lost her for good because you don't even know where she's from! However… I'm a good guy. I'm a reasonable man. And for those reasons, I'll call Dami for you tomorrow and see if he can give us some info on the very **beautiful** Miss Raven…"

****Back in the club, BPOV****

My music cuts, the lights go low, I gather up my discarded clothes and the bills that are on the stage, and head back towards the locker room. Vanessa, aka Sunshine, stops me, "Don't forget you have a private show for that bachelor party in one of the VIP rooms, B."

I nod, "I won't forget, V. You did the initial lapdance, what's the report?"

She smiles dreamily, "He's amazing, B. I mean he might just restore my faith in men!"

At that moment, Dami comes up to us, "Don't speak too soon V. Uley and his boys just peaced out. Thanks anyway B."

Smiling at him, I reply, "No problem, Dami. Anything for a friend of yours."

He blushes, "Thanks B. I appreciate that."

Heading back into the changing room, I pluck the miscellaneous bills from where they were tucked, and then sort through the bills from the stage. Tami was right, those nerdy business guys sure did tip good! I arrange the money and count through it, I whistle lowly…. Shit. I made a mint! 400 dollars! Oh fuck that's amazing. And the nights only half over…. Generally I consider myself lucky when I make 200 a night, and in a couple of hours I just made what some people make in a week or more!

Folding the money I put it down deep in my boot, no way I'm leaving a wad like this hanging out in the change room. I don't really want to have to beat a bitch for stealing my money. I pull on my outfit, and go back out into the club.

Walking carefully in the heels I approach the businessmen who made the beginning of my night so lucrative. They applaud as I sit down at their table, "Hey guys, I just want to thank you guys for coming out to see me, and being **so** _generous_! Can I interest any of you in some one on one time with me in our VIP room?"

This was hard for me at first, schmoozing one on however many with the horny guys who come to the club. This was where the money is though, I mean yeah some nights you can get a cluster that'll pay the majority of your rent on the stage, but the majority of the time, that kind of money is waiting for the one on one show.

Dami waits on the edge of the group, waiting to see who takes me up on my offer. The businessmen nudge each other, laughing and joking. Finally they push a young guy into the middle. He must be an intern, because he blushes very, _very_, easily. His face is nearly crimson as I go over to him. Wrapping my arms around his head, I bring it down just above my chest so he gets a nice eyeful of the goods, as I say, "Come on with me, Honey. I won't bite, not unless you want me to."

The kid laughs, and we make our way back into the VIP area, with Dami following. Dami explains the situation, "Alright my man you get a half hour for a minimum 300 dollars. That fee is only payable via major credit card. Some of that fee goes to the illustrious Miss Raven here, the rest gets you a very nice bottle of champagne. Rules in here go as follows, you do NOT **touch** the girl, you get me buddy? She's gonna touch you some, she may rub her pretty titties all up in your face, she may grind all up on your funzone. You lose control and put your hands on her, and I'll be forced to throw you out. On your face. Do **NOT** touch the girl! Are we clear? You can, however, pour your champagne on those beautiful big titties of hers. Just don't forget, no touching, no kissing, no contact other than her having contact with you, none the other way around. Am I clear?"

Mr. Innocent again laughs nervously, and agrees, "Yes sir, we're crystal."

Dami laughs, "Alright then."

He pushes the intercom and Cinnamon, one of the bartenders whose real name is Jenna, brings back the bottle, and takes his credit card. She'll charge him for the champagne, and my percentage will go into a payout account that I'll have to cash out at the end of the night. Whatever else he tips me in here is just icing on the cake.

My music starts and I start swaying in front of him, putting my hands on the sides of the chair back and settling on his lap thrusting my hips against him while taking my shirt off. This time I have no bra on underneath though, and my tits spill out into his face.

Almost immediately I feel the bulge in his pocket rubbing against me. Dramatically, I rise spinning away from him, bending over so he can see my ass, working my way back until I can undulate my ass over his lap sitting back down and feeling his erection poke at me through his pants as I reach back, grabbing the seat, and arching my back. I feel his hands moving, the papery feel of the bill being dragged lightly down my abdomen, the subtle stretch of the vinyl away from my skin as he tucks the bill into the waistband of my exposed thong.

I arch my back again, this time bringing myself up to standing again, moving my hips in a pendulum motion as I thumb the button on the wrap around skirt, and time it's removal with a turn. As I come back down facing him this time, letting my tits just graze his face as I move sensuously to the music.

He reaches for the champagne bottle, and spills a small stream over my breast. The cold liquid puckers my nipple into a stiff bubblegum pink peak. I let out a staged moan, and he does the same to my other breast. I keep moving as the champagne runs down my breasts, over my stomach, and down to my pussy.

I get up and bend over, putting my ass practically in his face as I reach back, grab the waistband of the g-string, and pull it teasingly down and back up between my ass cheeks again. I'm about to do it again, when I feel his hands on my hips.

I scream, "DAMI, HANDS!"

The lights come on, and Dami pulls me out of the guys drunken grasp, yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK DID I TELL YOU, BOY!"

He grabs the shaking kid by his shirt collar, hauls him up, and yells in his face, "Give the girl more money you rude fuckin prick! Don't you ever come in here and think you're gonna put hands on one of my girls!"

The guy by now is practically blubbering while he grabs his wallet, digs out a bunch more bills, and thrusts them at me, "I'm sorry! I couldn't stop myself, I'm so sorry!"

I take the bills, but Dami has him half out the door before I can think of a response. Looking at the bills I find that they're assorted higher bills. Three twenty dollar bills, a fifty, and a one hundred dollar bill. 210 dollars… I bring the money out of where he'd been tipping me and add it up, these ones are assorted small bills, five singles, two fives, and a ten. I take the hundred, and when Dami comes back in the room I hold it out to him, "Here, thank you, Dami."

He smiles as I pull on a short black satin robe, and says, "Don't sweat it baby girl. Why don't you go get yourself cleaned up, your next time up on stage is a little less then an hour away. Put that money away sweetie, I know Miss Jasmine's birthday is coming up soon. I'm sure you could use the extra."

I nod, "Thank you, Dami."

He play punches my jaw, "no sweat, Kid."

****Time skip, still BPOV****

Four am finally rolls around, and I go back to the changing area. My feet hurt, I'm dead tired, and all I want to do is get back to my baby girl. I had made a fucking killing tonight. Tami hadn't been kidding about the business guys making my week. Hell they had almost made mine, and many of the other girls' months!

I reach into my boot, and pull out the wad that I'd been cultivating all night, and add the cash outs from my VIP room visits into it. I count through it quickly, and my breath catches as I shove the wad down into the pocket of my duffel bag. A thousand dollars, a mother fucking GRAND! Oh shit! My heart leaps as I almost jump for joy.

This is the first time I've ever made this much in one night, three VIP room visits at a hundred bucks a pop had helped a lot, but still, I mean damn.

I'm barely standing under my own power in the boots now, and I use the zipper on the side to get them off as quick as possible. My aching feet hit the cold tile floor of the changing area, and I sigh a little in relief.

Stripping down I put my street clothes back on, zipper my duffle, and say to the room at large, "Alright bitches, Raven is leaving the building! See ya when I see ya!"

Tammy waves as I go out the door, winking at me as she says, "What'd I tell you about those business guys huh B?"

I nod, "Ugh, you were so right! Those guys practically made my month!"

Dami waits on the other side of the door, it's protocol that only one girl leaves at a time, and that Dami or one of the other bouncers walks us to our cars. He wraps one arm around my shoulders, "So Bella, you have a good night?"

I grin at him, "I had a great night. Thank you for dealing with that guy, though you probably didn't have to scare the poor kid half to death!"

Dami is like a big brother to all the girls who work in the club, especially the one's with kids. He makes sure that we never have to go home to our kids scared or messed up in any way. He has 4 sisters, and was raised by a single mother. He dates Jenna, the two of them have been together for a couple of years and she says that he is the sweetest man she's ever known.

We get to my car, and he gives me a hug, "Alright B, I'll see you tomorrow. Get home safe."

I get in my car and start the twenty-minute drive back home.

Pulling into Latisha's driveway, I leave the car running, shutting the door quietly behind me as I go up to the front door.

I knock lightly, and Latisha opens the door in her bathrobe, "Bella."

Stepping inside, I say, "Hey Latisha. How was she?"

She shrugs, "Fine as always. Bella, I know you don't want to hear it again, but I really think it'd be better for her to just stay here, especially on Friday and Saturday when you work both days. So she doesn't have to go back and forth, and she doesn't have to be disturbed in the middle of the night."

I hold up a hand to her, "Just stop Latisha. Jasmine is **my **daughter. I appreciate everything you do for me, and for her. I know you don't have to. Tyler's name isn't on her birth certificate, so really you're under no obligation to help me, I just want you to know how thankful I am to you."

The unspoken part of this conversation is the fact that since Tyler refuses to acknowledge his daughter I am free, at any time, to tell Latisha to fuck off. She has no claim on Jasmine, she'd have to take me to court to get a dna test to even prove she was Jasmine's grandmother, and then she'd have to take me to court for custody.

Sure she could win, I'm a nineteen-year-old stripper, I know the odds. However, I also own my own home, my own car, and I take care of my daughter on my own. I had stopped smoking weed the day I found out I was pregnant with Jasmine so she'd really have no leg to stand on, and she knows it.

Latisha sighs, and steps aside, "You know where she is. You're going to have to arrange for someone to watch her tonight though. I have a date."

I nod, "That's fine, I had a really good night, I'll just take tonight off. Black Dog Bar will just have to do without Raven on the main stage on a Saturday night. They'll call Leah probably."

Leah Clearwater fills in at the club sometimes, she's from La Push, and is a total hottie. She goes by Dahlia Rose on the stage, and Frank, the owner, was mighty pissed when she went down to picking and choosing the few nights she was willing to work.

She had started stripping as a way to build her self-esteem after a pretty bad breakup; apparently her asshole fiancé had taken up with her cousin. He just dumped her and then he got _engaged_ to the cousin!

Leah tries real hard to make sure no one from La Push knows about the shifts she does at the bar. She says her parents are both well respected in their tribe and she doesn't want to embarrass them. The only person from La Push who does know is Dami, and she knows she can trust him to keep his mouth shut.

Heading up the stairs, I turn and go into the room where Jasmine sleeps at Latisha's place. Jasmine's face is serene, peaceful, and angelic in sleep, her lips are slightly parted, sweet little cherub's lips. I brush my thumb over her chubby little cheeks, and carefully pick her up.

She wakes slightly, enough to whimper, "Momma."

Burying her face in my neck she falls back to sleep as I carry her downstairs. Latisha waits by the door, and as I pass her to leave the house, I say, "Thank you. I'll see you on Wednesday."

I'm off on Sundays and Mondays, the two days the bar is closed, and since I'm taking today, Saturday, off, I essentially have a 3 day weekend, which is a rarity for me. Opening the back door of the car I settle Jasmine into her car seat, and strap her in.

She starts to snuffle, and I stroke her face gently, "Hush baby, it's okay, go back to sleep. We'll be home soon."

The baby quiets, and I shut the door gently, and get into the driver's seat and head home. The grey pre-dawn light filters down through the trees, I love being outside this early in the morning, the majority of the town sleeps, and life is peaceful and good.

**A/N: This chapter was edited on Sept 5, 2014. Leah's stage name was changed from Isis Rose to Dahlia Rose for the simple reason that although I originally chose the name after the Egyptian Goddess Isis, the fact remains that Isis is now synonymous with the terror cell in the middle east, and although none of that was in the news when this story was written, I have chosen to change Leah's stripper name for that reason. Thank you all for reading!**


	2. Fate And All That Shit

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content is property of the author. Story is rated M and may contain graphic language, sexual content, mild drug use, and some violence.**

**A/N: Oh! Just a quick note, Emily isn't scarred in this story. Oh, large amounts of italicized text is a flashback!**

****Saturday afternoon Paul POV****

Leah stands woodenly next to Emily, her face locked into a smile that looks more like a grimace. Personally, I thought it was pretty fucked up of Emily to even _think_ about asking Leah to be her Maid of Honor. I mean come on, who steals someone's fiancé, and then has the fucking balls to ask the girl who got dumped to be **in** the wedding party?

I don't know why Leah said yes, when I asked her about it she said the usual things about tribal pride, dignity, and her parent's positions in the tribe. Personally, if I was Sue, Harry, or especially Leah, I'd a bitch slapped Emily. I mean half the time I wanted to do that myself anyway.

Sam had called Dami about Raven, whose name I now know is Bella, earlier in the day…

_I walk into Sam's house without knocking as usual. He comes out of the back and flops down into his chair, "Why are you hear so fucking early, Paul?"_

_Giving him a look that clearly states, 'really?', I sit down on the couch, and say, "Uh, you said you'd call Dami about Raven for me."_

_Rolling his eyes, he replies, "Yeah, I didn't mean first thing in the morning Paul. The club is open till at least four am, and that means Dami is probably there till at least 5 waiting for the girls to get everything ready for the next day and be ready to walk out."_

_He rubs at his face for a minute, and then continues, "Now, Dami and his girl live here in La Push, which means they had at least a thirty minute drive home. Oh, by the way his girl is one of the bartenders there. So let's say they got home around 5:30. I'm sure both of them would want to shower up, let's just assume they showered together. So that takes about a half hour, and whatever that leads into will take at least 20 minutes, and probably longer. So we'll say MAYBE they got to sleep about 7:30 in the morning. It's now 9:15, Paul. So tell me, do you really want me to call him now when he's been asleep for __**maybe**__ two hours?"_

_Shrugging, I reply, "I guess not? Well, actually, yeah. I just need this to be over with Sam. I mean I'm freaking the fuck out, and you know I'm not someone who freaks the fuck out!"_

_Sam goes into his stash and throws me some shit, "Smoke that, calm down, and watch some fucking TV. I'll call him around noon."_

_So I smoke, I watch, and I manage to somehow not freak the fuck out. Finally the episode of Law and Order we were watching ends, and Sam hits the mute button on the remote. _

_He takes his phone out of his pocket, pushes some buttons, and puts it up to his ear. I can hear it ringing, and then a sleep laden voice grunts out, "'Lo?"_

_Sam winces, but speaks into the phone, "Dami, man. Did I wake you? I'm sorry."_

_Dami replies, "Uley? No worries man, you did me a favor, Jenna was supposed to wake me up by noon. I guess she slept in. What's goin on man? Hey what happened to you last night anyway? You didn't take your dance!"_

_Sam breathes a sigh of relief that Dami isn't pissed, and answers, "Yeah man, I'm sorry I missed it, my kid brother wasn't feeling all that great, his first strip club, he overindulged a little and I guess it kicked his ass. We did get to see the first bit of Raven's dance though, and you were right she is fine!"_

_I start to growl at him, and he shoots me a very pointed look, and I shut up, sit back, and listen. Dami laughs, "Yeah man, she is a very hot chick. Good people too."_

_Sam nods, and finally gets to it, "So uh, this is awkward, one of my friends, Paul, like seriously can't get her out of his head. I mean she's all he's talked about all night man. Is she available? I mean like in real life?"_

_The sound of wary dismay that comes through the line makes my heart stop momentarily, as he says, "I don't know Sam… Bella, that's her real name, she hasn't had it easy. She doesn't need some guy who's gonna treat her like she's an easy score because of where she works. I don't think she'd be willing to see a guy from the bar like that. I'm sorry man."_

_Sam tries to do damage control, "Nah Dami, it wouldn't be like that. Look, is there any way at all you could help me out? I'd really appreciate it."_

_Dami's tone goes stone cold, as he says, "No man. I can't. That girl is like a sister to me, and she's had shit bad enough in her life. I'm not going to take a chance of setting her up with some asshole. I'm sorry, I know it's your friend but I've heard about some of Dixon's conquests, and if that's the Paul you're talking about then my answer is HELL NO! Look, Bella is pretty much alone in the world. She has no one to look out for her but me. Her dad was a cop who died in the line of duty in a robbery up in Forks a few years back, her mother had passed away in a plane crash a couple years before that. She's had it hard enough! Look, just stay away from her, Sam."_

_He hangs up, and Sam nods at me, "Okay, so this isn't going to be easy…"_

_Rolling my eyes, I reply, "Oh, you think? This is pointless! Lets just forget it."_

_Sam holds a hand up, "I said it wouldn't be easy, I didn't say it would be impossible. I know who she is."_

_Looking at him confused, I ask, "How?"_

_He rolls his eyes at me, "Dude, pay attention, Dami told me. He said her dad was a Forks cop who died in a robbery a few years back. I phased soon after that. The cop who died was a friend of Harry Clearwater's. Charlie Swan died in a robbery leaving behind a seventeen-year-old daughter. I remember reading his obit. She lives in Forks. Start grocery shopping up there, and maybe you'll run into her. I mean, fate and all that shit, right? Give it a week, if you don't have any luck I'll try Dami again, or we'll take another trip to the bar."_

Jared elbows me in the side, and I snap back to reality, as we start moving down the aisle. I spaced through the entire ceremony. Shit, I hope no one noticed. There aren't many people here, Sam has basically no family except The Pack and Embry, and Emily's family is small.

We move to the meetinghouse for the reception, Leah goes straight to where the bar's been set up, and I follow her lead. Standing next to her I tell the bartender, "Two shots of Jack, please."

He lines them up, and Leah turns to smile at me, saying, "Is one of those for me?"

Grinning back at her, I reply, "Sure, if you want one. I mean it's a wedding right? May as well have some fun."

Leah laughs, "It's true, we should have fun…"

Ok now I'm confused… Is Leah hitting on me? She couldn't be. Right?

****Bella POV Sunday morning****

I wake up to the sound of Jasmine's voice coming from the baby monitor saying "Ma, Ma, Ma, Ma, Mama, Mama, Mama!"

Getting up, I glance at the clock groaning a little, eight am. Just about 2 hours of sleep. Ugh. I make my way across the hall, a smile breaking on my face as I see my daughter standing in her crib.

Her face breaks into a huge smile, her eyes light up, and she yells, "Mommy! Hi, Mommy!"

Crossing the room I get to her crib, saying, "Good morning, Baby Girl! Are you hungry?"

Lifting her out of her crib, she hugs me tight, answering, "Mommy, pancakes!"

Carrying her over to the changing table I change her diaper quickly, and carry her down the stairs. Setting her on her feet at the bottom of the stairs, she hurries after me as I go into the kitchen, and start looking through cabinets. Jasmine goes directly to the toy box in the corner and starts pulling out dolls and blocks.

The box with the pancake mix is empty. Fuck. Little Miss Jasmine is not going to be happy about this. Turning I break the news, "We're out of pancake mix baby, you're gonna have to have Cheerios, Mommy has to go grocery shopping later."

Her face scrunches up, her eyes fill with tears…oh God…here comes the tantrum… Hopefully, I cut her off, "Okay, okay, why don't we go to the diner and get pancakes there?"

Crisis averted, she throws her hands up in the air, "Pancakes!"

Picking her up, I say, "Okay Jasmine, we've gotta get dressed to go out."

I carry her back up the stairs and put her down in the crib. I walk over to her dresser, and pick out a pair of black and hot pink zebra print leggings with a hot pink tutu skirt attached to it. I hold it up to her, "How bout this?"

She nods enthusiastically, yelling "Pretty!"

Smiling, I say, "Yes, very pretty!"

I dig around a little and find the t-shirt that goes with the leggings, it's a white t-shirt with hot pink edging on the sleeves and collar, and a heart in the middle with the same black and hot pink zebra pattern as the pants.

Jasmine starts singing in her little voice, "wheels on bus go round and round"

We sing the song as I dress her, which makes it go quicker, I grab a pair of pink and black sandals and put them on her feet, and then carry her across the hall to what used to be Charlie's bedroom.

It had taken a lot for me to go through and clean out Charlie's stuff from the room. If I hadn't gotten pregnant with Jasmine I probably wouldn't have done it at all. I divided his fishing stuff between his two best friends, Billy Black and Harry Clearwater who is Leah's father. I didn't know the men well, I had lived with my mom from the time I was a toddler, Dad and I didn't really spend a lot of time together until I moved in with him after Renee died. I guess we both thought we'd have more time.

I settle Jasmine on my bed, turn on the TV, and put on a cartoon for her. That will keep her quiet and occupied while I get dressed.

Moving to the closet I pick out a black romper with a hot pink polka dot and cherry print, the shorts only come a couple inches below my ass, and the top is a sweetheart tank with spaghetti straps that shows off a good amount of cleavage.

Taking off the tank and shorts that I slept in for only a couple of hours I throw them back in the drawer, and pull out a strapless bra and a hot pink thong. I dress quickly, and slip on a pair of platform wedge sandals with a similar print to the romper.

Deciding to leave my hair loose and wavy around my shoulders, I'm ready to go. I grab the remote, and ask Jasmine, "You ready for pancakes, Sweetie?"

She yells out happily, "YAY! Pancakes!"

I turn the TV off, and go pick her up, as she says, "Mommy you pretty!"

Hugging her, I reply, "Thank you baby, you know what?"

She asks, "What?"

Kissing her on the cheek, I answer, "You're pretty too."

****Paul POV****

Pulling myself out of bed, I wonder if I made a mistake. Leah had hit on me, pretty hardcore, I knew Sam wouldn't like it if I moved on her, especially with me being newly Imprinted, but at the same time I feel like it would have served him right. I was a good boy though, I took her heavily drunk self home, and left her passed out on her couch. Nothing happened.

Sometimes I think imprinting is just bullshit, I mean yeah I felt the crazy when I was in the bar. Since leaving the bar though? I feel fine. Maybe if Sam had stayed away from Emily he wouldn't have had to leave Leah. Maybe if Jared just stayed away from Kim she wouldn't leave him feeling like a cheap male prostitute when she goes back to school. Maybe we have more control over this whole thing than initially led to believe.

I'm in the mood for breakfast, and since my mom has been gone for more than ten years I know I'm not gonna get food here. Sam and Emily had left for their honeymoon after the reception last night, so that means no morning breakfast meeting, and no food there either.

Sighing, I sit up on the edge of the bed. I guess I'll go to the diner. Sue makes some killer steak and eggs. Getting out of bed, I glance at the clock; it's only about a quarter to nine.

Heading to the bathroom, I turn the shower on to the hot side, and step under the lukewarm spray. That's another drag about being a wolf, hot water is never hot enough with our 108 degree temperature.

Really the best part of the wolf is the muscle perks. I have the body of a WWE wrestler, and I haven't been to the gym since high school. I wash up quickly, and grab the big towel and wrap it around my waist. Pausing in front of the mirror, I decide that my scruff isn't so out of control that I need to shave, it just adds to the overall look.

Heading back to my room, I dress quickly in baggy black shorts, and a black tank style undershirt. Sitting down, I throw on a pair of black steel toe boots and head out the door.

Getting into my truck, I head to the diner. The thing about the diner is that it's exactly halfway between Forks and La Push, so everyone goes there, and generally it's packed from noon on.

I park my truck, and head into the diner. Sue calls out from behind the counter, "Hey Paul, Honey!"

Leah's mom has always been nice to me, after my mom left she helped my dad keep an eye on me, and she's basically a mother to me. I park myself on a stool at the counter, and she comes over, "What can I get you, Sweetie?"

I give her a peck on the cheek, and grab the menu, as I answer, "Just an orange juice for right now, ma."

****Bella POV about 10 minutes before Paul gets to the diner****

Parking the car, I grab my purse, which is actually an oversized beach bag, and get out of the car. Opening the back door, I undo the latch of the car seat, and help Jasmine out of the car.

I set her down on the pavement, and say, "Take Mommy's hand Jas, this is a parking lot, we have to hold hands."

She takes my hand and we walk into the diner. Sue, the owner, was a good friend of my dad's when he was alive. She's Harry Clearwater's wife, Leah's mom. She sees us come in, and comes around from the counter.

She says hello, and talks to Jasmine, "Hey there sweetheart! How are you?"

Jas is shy with people she doesn't know very well, and she answers quietly, "Good."

Sue smiles at me, and says, "She just gets prettier every time I see her, Bella. Charlie would have just loved to meet her. He woulda taken her everywhere with him."

I just smile back, Sue understands that talking about Charlie is hard for me, and she doesn't push. She grabs a booster seat, and brings us to a corner booth. She sets the booster seat down and I set Jasmine into it, pushing it in towards the corner and sitting down next to her, placing my bag on my other side.

Sue hands me a menu, and says, "I'll be back with you in a minute, Honey."

I thank her, and she goes back behind the counter. I peruse the menu, and ask Jas, "What kind of pancakes do you want honey? Do you want them with strawberries and whipped cream? Or you want them like mommy makes them at home?"

She thinks for a minute, and I show her the picture of the ones with the strawberries, and she points to them, "Pancakes an red things!"

Sue comes back and I order for us, "Jas will have a single pancake with strawberries and whipped cream, Sue. I'll take egg whites with turkey bacon. Orange juice for the kid, and I'll have a coffee, please."

She writes it down, and says, "Sure thing, Honey."

She goes back behind the counter, and a minute later the door opens, and Sue calls out, "Hey Paul, Honey!"

One of the busboys brings over the pot of coffee, and a glass of orange juice. He stares at my tits the entire time he pours my coffee, but doesn't say anything to me. I can't really complain, I knew what the outfit looked like when I put it on.

I go into my purse and pull out a clean sippy cup for Jasmine. I pour the orange juice into it, screw the top back on, and hand it to her, "Here Baby, drink your juice."

Jas takes the orange juice, and I hand the glass back to the busboy and say thank you. The guy who came in to the diner sits at the counter diagonally across from where I'm sitting with Jasmine. Sue asks what he'll have, and he orders juice, and calls her ma.

I know Leah has a brother, but I thought his name was Seth. I guess this guy is just a close friend of their family's. His voice is sexy, nonchalantly I turn, and I can feel my mouth drop open as I take in the hulking man at the counter.

He's well over six feet tall, and built is not even the word, my, my, I thought Dami and some of the other bouncers at work were built, but this guy put them to shame. I haven't dated since getting pregnant. Not that I dated before getting pregnant, but I did have a fair amount of sex.

My lifestyle back then was self-destructive, I knew that now, probably knew it then too but just didn't care. When I got pregnant with Jasmine my whole life changed. The constant party was over, and at that point in time the party included all men.

In the time that I've worked in the bar I've had plenty of guys hit on me, ask me to hook up outside the club. I've had guys offer me money to have sex with them like because I'm a stripper it means I'm a hooker. I've had a couple of guys ask me out, but I always say no. It's a fine line. You can't seem like you'd never give the guy the time of day if he wasn't in the bar, but if you seem like you're really interested you could wind up with a stalker on your hands.

The banging of the cup on the table jolts me back to reality. Jasmine imitates my shuddering jump, and I laugh, "Jas, baby, you need more juice?"

****Paul POV****

Amy, one of the other long timer's at the diner brings me my usual, steak and eggs with a big pile of home fries, 3 strips of bacon, and 3 sausage links. She's in her mid 50s, and is another woman who had helped my old man take care of me over the years. She leans over and says in a hushed yet singsong tone, "Someone's being noticed by a giiiirl."

I laugh, "What? Who?"

She rolls her eyes, "You, silly! The girl in the booth diagonal to your right, 3 o'clock."

Glancing back all I see is a purse, and wavy brown/red hair. Disappointment hits, and I feel stupid for having expected to see black hair with pink streaks. I watch as Sue brings over her food. Girl has a good appetite, eggs, bacon, as well as a pancake with fruit and whipped cream.

Turning back to my food, I forget about the girl, and dig in. I finish the eggs, and reach for the bottle of ketchup. As I start to pull it over, I feel light resistance; I look over and see wavy dark auburn hair spilling across pale skin. I start from the bottom and figure I'll at least get a good look.

High heeled sandals on pale feet with hot pink polish, slim pale legs, smooth strong thighs. Fuck me, she has a **body**! Full hips, tiny waist, and nice sized boobs showing a very nice amount of skin. She clears her throat, and I let go of the bottle, still caught up in her cleavage.

She laughs, and says, "Thank you. I'll bring it back to you in a couple of minutes."

Amy comes back to the counter to give me shit, "Paul Dixon! What the heck is the matter with you? You couldn't even say 'hello'?"

I shrug, "Come on Amy, girls who dress like that know what kind of attention they're gonna get!"

She swats at me, and scolds, "Oh yes, you like to look at the girls who dress like that, but did you ever stop to realize that those girls are people? She's probably a very nice girl, and I think you should save her the trouble of bringing you back that bottle, and go get it."

I know she won't leave me alone about it, so I sigh, and give her my best put upon tone, "Fine…"

She smiles, "Good boy. Now go."

Getting up, I walk over to the table, I drop into the seat across from the girl, look up, and feel like I simultaneously got kicked in the balls, and punched in the gut. Looking back at me like I've lost my ever-loving mind is Raven, I mean Bella.

Her eyes go wary, and she says, "I told you I would bring it back to you."

Opening my mouth, I feel my face get hot, as what pops out is, "Uh….Hi Raven."

The wariness is now upset, and she hisses at me, "My name is Bella. I don't know you, and I suggest you take the bottle of ketchup, get up, and leave before I start screaming."

Fucking shit. I try to get myself together when a small voice says, "Mommy?"

My head snaps to the left of her, and I see a small brown skinned child sitting in a booster seat. I can feel my mouth hanging open, I can barely breathe the shock is so all encompassing. Finally, I manage to get something out, and immediately I wish I didn't as what comes out is, "**Mommy**?"

Bella starts to retort, but is cut off by Sue bringing over my plate, "Bella, you don't mind if Paul stays over here do you? I'm sorry but we're starting to get a rush and I could use the counter space if it's okay with you."

She starts to respond, probably to say hell no, and Sue winks at me, and just bowls her right over, "Thank you so much honey! Paul's a **great** guy, I've known him since he was just a little guy. I didn't know you guys knew each other. You're really doing me a favor sitting together. Thank you thank you, in fact you're both doing me such a favor that your meals are on the house."

****Bella POV****

Sue just stuck Jas and me here with the hulking very hot stranger. Oh God….I'm sitting with my daughter in front of a man who has seen me take my clothes off for money…

Shit. Shit, shit, shit! Well it was nice of her to cover our meals for the trouble…And she said she knew him, right? He obviously can't kill us in the diner, and if Sue knows him he must be okay…

"Mommy! I hungry!"

Jasmine's demand for food snaps me back to reality. I look helplessly at the man sitting across from me, and say, "Excuse me."

I take the knife and fork, and cut up the pancake into small pieces, and decide just to ignore the man sitting across from me. Jasmine tries to take the fork, but I need the excuse to be rude, so I pull it back, and start feeding her.

****Paul POV****

I watch as Bella tends to her kid. The initial shock had for the most part passed. Inhaling my food quickly, I finish, and she's still feeding the kid the pancake tiny piece by tiny piece. It's gonna literally take her forever to finish that. Her own food will get cold.

God, I can't believe I'm sitting here with her. Sam did say it though, fate and all that shit, right? What do I do now? Do I tell her everything? Shit. Fuck that. When girls know about the Imprint shit gets crazy.

I mean if Sam had kept his mouth shut Leah'd still be banging him on the regular, Imprint or not, I knew how Sam had felt about Leah. What he felt for Emily was somehow more imperative, but less real than what he had had with Leah. It was strange, I didn't quite understand it, but something there was off.

Then there was Jared and Kim, Jared tells Kim he'll be whatever she wants him to be, and her response is that she wants to fuck him because she had a crush on him in school, but she doesn't want to lose her current boyfriend. Just utterly beyond fucked. So yeah, why don't I just do this the normal way? Start with a little getting to know you. No mention of the Wolf, and absolutely no mention of Imprinting. It could work. Right?

She has a kid…a fucking kid, what do I do with that? Jesus… just when I think it can't get worse, right? My stripper Imprint has a kid. I'm only twenty fucking years old! I'm not ready to be a dad for fuck's sake! I mean I have a job, I make decent money, but I'm practically a kid myself!

I try to pull myself together. Clearing my throat, I ask, "So, how old is your daughter?"

She looks at me calculatingly, "You wanna know how old **she** is? Or you wanna know how old _I_ was when I had her? The answer to both is none of your effing business, but I'll oblige. I was seventeen when I got pregnant, eighteen when she was born, I'm nineteen now, she'll be two a couple of months after my twentieth birthday. She is the most important thing in my life."

My mouth opens and it's like I can't stop myself, as I ask, "So how old was she when you decided to pursue a career as an Exotic Dancer?"

To her credit she doesn't blush, or look down. She holds my gaze, and snaps, "She was less than a year old. And I'm a stripper, not an exotic dancer. You think I should be ashamed of that, but I'm not. I do what I have to do to give my baby the absolute best life I can, and I could give a shit what you, or anyone else in this nowhere town think about that."

Mildly, I reply, "I'm twenty. I'll be twenty-one in March. You know, you could get a job anywhere."

She snorts, and replies, "Yeah, I used to work at Newton's Outfitters, the camping store. Stripping pays my monthly bills sometimes in less than one six-hour shift. You know how many hours I woulda had to work hauling camping gear to make that much money?"

Well if you want to get philosophical, we can do that. Smirking slightly, I ask, "So why not just do porn?"

She gapes at me, and sounds totally flustered, as she says, "Are you insane? You don't say the P word in front of a 2 year old! God, if she says that word in front of her grandmother…"

Of course idiot me, my mouth opens, and I say, "I thought your mom was dead?"

Her eyes go wide, and she drops the fork on the table. I'm glad the kid was almost done. Bella undoes the buckle, and has her up out of the seat in a flash. She grabs her purse, and without another word hurries out the door. Shit.

Getting up, I follow her quickly outside, and over to her car, "Bella wait!"

She seems scared now, and I don't blame her. She hurriedly puts the kid in the car, and shuts the door. She goes to get in the drivers seat, and I block her, "Please, just wait."

She looks at me, wide eyed, and starts rambling, "Look, I don't know who you are, or why you know things you could not possibly know, but I'm leaving now. Please, just leave me alone, and if you have to hurt me or god forbid rape me, please just don't do it where my daughter can see."

I take a step back and hold my hands up, "Look you want the truth, I'll tell you the God's honest truth, but please, just listen."

I wait a minute, and she doesn't get in the car, so I continue, "Look, I saw you the other night at your job, and I couldn't get you out of my mind. I badgered my friend Sam Uley who was the groom at the bachelor party that night, into finding out who you were because it was his brother's fault we didn't get to stay. Sam knows Dami, the bouncer at the bar, the two of them go way back. Anyways, so Sam called Dami yesterday and asked him if he could help me connect with you."

She looks pissed now, and she mutters, 'Fucking really Dami?', under her breath.

Not wanting her to get mad at him, I continue, "It wasn't his fault, he didn't know I was on the line listening. He told Sam no. Said it wasn't a good idea, that you wouldn't want to meet a guy from the bar like that. Sam pushed, and Dami snapped at him. Told Sam that he was the only one in the world you had watching out for you, that you had had a rough life. He told Sam about your parent's and said that you had had it rough enough without some asshole thinking you were an easy score because of where you worked. He told Sam to stay away from you."

She looks a little calmer now, so I go on, "Look, when I sat down at your table I had no idea who you were. Obviously your real hair is different from your stage hair. I had no idea who you were, that's why when I looked up and realized it was you I acted like a slack jawed moron. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to scare you. Or offend you. I can't say I'm not usually this much of a jerk because sometimes I am, but it wasn't my intention to be a jerk to you."

She sighs, thinking for a minute, before muttering, 'I'm probably going to regret this', under her breath, and then saying, "Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry I freaked out, though I think I was at least partially justified. Look, the kid and I were going grocery shopping. If you want, you can tag along. I just want to be really clear about two things. First, I want you to know that I NEVER do this kind of thing. I don't date guys from the bar, I don't **speak** to guys from the bar with the exception of when they are IN the bar. Second, my child is first and foremost the MOST important thing in my life. She will ALWAYS be my first priority. If you _ever_ do **anything** to hurt her, or anything to hurt me in **front** of her, I will hunt you down and kill you. Slowly. Are we clear?"

I nod slowly, "Yes, we are crystal. I understand, and accept that, wouldn't have it nay other way. I just have one question."

She quirks an eyebrow at me, "Okay, what?"

Giving her a duh look, I ask, "What's her name?"

She smiles slightly, "Her name's Jasmine. Jasmine Olivia Swan. I'm Bella Swan."

I give her the duh look again, and smile sheepishly, "I know your name. I'm Paul by the way, Paul Dixon."


	3. Still Alive and Kicking

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this story is property of the author. Story is rated M, and may contain graphic language, sexual content, mild drug use, and some violence.**

**A/N: Thank you, thank you thank you! I have been absolutely floored by the response to this story so far. I really can't thank you guys enough for the support, the reviews have been awesome, and I just want you all to know how much I appreciate it!**

****Warning: Angst ahead****

****Bella POV, parking lot at the grocery store****

Sitting in the car, I look at Jasmine in the rearview mirror, she smiles and plays with her toys. Was I thinking clearly when I asked that guy if he wanted to come to the store with us? Obviously I couldn't have been thinking clearly.

He's a stranger, he knows where I work, sure he's not running away because of it, but that could be because he thinks I'm a guaranteed score. Sue had seemed very fond of him. I know she wouldn't have even thought about letting him stay with me if he was a bad guy.

The tap on my windshield makes me jump, I look up, and he's standing at the door with a questioning expression. I paste a smile on my face, and open the door, "Hey, sorry, I guess I spaced out for a minute."

Paul smiles back, "That's alright. I wasn't sure if you were really gonna get out."

I shrug. Getting out of the car, I grab my purse, and get Jasmine out of her car seat. She takes my hand, and looks up owlishly at Paul, and says, "Big."

He smiles at her, and says, "Yeah I'm a big guy."

We walk over, and grab a wagon. Jasmine starts to fuss, when I lift her up to go in the cart, "No! Don't wanna go there!"

I try to put her in, and she kicks her feet. Letting out an exasperated sigh, I say, "Jasmine! You have to go in the wagon because Mommy has to push the wagon. I can't push the wagon, and hold your hand, and if you walk you **have** to hold Mommy's hand so you don't get lost!"

She starts to crab again, and a throat clears next to me. Turning my head, I remember that I'm not just here with my daughter, as Paul says, "Maybe I can help?"

Jasmine looks at him, and he holds his hand out to her, "Can I hold your hand?"

She looks unsure, I can't really blame her, the only men she's really ever been around for more than 5 minutes are Dami, and Frank at the club the very, **very**, few times I've had to bring her with me for a shift.

Jasmine looks at me, and I smile at her, "You can either hold Paul's hand, or you can sit in the cart. Which would you like?"

She flings herself at my legs, and yells, "Sit!"

Laughing a little, I pick her up, and set her in the seat of the wagon, "Okay, good girl."

I smile sympathetically at Paul, who looks a little bit hurt, and laughingly say, "Don't take it personally. She's not really used to men."

Settling her into the cart, I buckle her in, and we head inside. I know that I'm lucky with Jasmine. At her age, mostly because she doesn't go to daycare, and she doesn't really interact with other kids or other families, she doesn't know that some kids have a dad, some kids have a mom, and some kids have both, or two of one. As far as she knows every family is like ours. So I haven't had to answer the uncomfortable, 'Where's my daddy' question yet.

I know if she was even a couple years older I'd have to answer that question. Will someday have to answer it.

Paul breaks my introspective silence, as we walk up the produce aisle, "So uh, what's it like?"

Meeting his eyes, I ask, "What do you mean?"

He shrugs, "Your life. I can't imagine it's been easy. You lost your parents really young."

It grates a little that he knows all these things about me, and I know virtually nothing about him other than his name. So I reply testily, "How about you tell me about your life, Paul? You already know so much about mine, and all I know about you is your name."

Jasmine points at a display, and yells, "Momma, apples!"

We detour to the display, and I pick out some, putting them in the plastic bag provided and placing them in the bottom of the cart. Playing with her hair, I ask Jasmine, "What other fruits and veggies do you want baby girl?"

She thinks and while she thinks, Paul starts talking, "Well, I'm Quileute for starters, I grew up, and still live, in La Push. My dad was a tattoo artist who owned a well-respected shop in Port Angeles up till the day he died in a motorcycle accident. My mom hasn't been seen or heard from since I was like 9. She left, never came back, and I've never tried to find her. Dad did his best to raise me up right, and a lot of ladies on the Res tried their best to help him with that."

As he's been talking Jasmine has been yelling out fruit and vegetable names, and we've gone around and gotten what she wanted as Paul talked. Looking up at him, I say gently, "I'm sorry about your parents. It's hard enough to lose them to death. I can't imagine how I'd feel if one of them just chose to up and leave."

He shrugs, "She was never happy. Honestly things got a lot better once she was gone."

We turn the corner of an aisle, and a snotty female voice behind us says, "Well, well, well, I guess birds of a feather really **do **flock together!"

Oh god… I know that voice… Jesus Christ do I wish I didn't know that voice. Taking a deep breath, and squaring my shoulders, I turn around, and face Lauren Mallory, "I'm sorry, is there something you need, Lauren?"

She scoffs, "Please like you have _anything_ I want!"

Turning her gaze to Paul, she snipes, "Paul Dixon… I guess some men always want sluts. Though, I have to say, Bella Swan? Jesus you could and **have** done better. I mean, pretty much everyone has had their turn with Bella, _and _I hear she's actually stepped up to **professional** level whore."

She turns fake pity mixed with disdain on me, "Really, Bella? Turning tricks at that seedy strip joint? Jess and I had a real good laugh over that one. It does my heart good to know that some people actually _get what they deserve. _ You fu…"

I cut her off sharply, "Hey! Watch your nasty mouth, Lauren! There's a child here!"

Her eyes fill with malicious glee, and she says, "How old is your kid now anyway, Bella? Have you found her daddy yet? Good luck with that. Maybe if you hadn't been so busy trying to steal my **fiancé**, you could have figured it out. I can't believe you thought that would work. Oh well, I'm the one with the rock, slut."

She holds out her left hand, why did I have to pick today to try to be social? On her ring finger is the biggest, ugliest, diamond ring I've seen. I can feel my teeth grinding, I'm doing my best to just keep a grip on myself, as she continues on, "That's right, Bitch! Tyler just got drafted to the Seahawks! He's going to be their new starting quarterback this season! He got a huge signing bonus, and we're getting married here in town next month. You, and **your brat**, had better just keep your distance!"

Anger flares up larger inside of me, rage boils just beneath the surface. There's no way in hell that I'll give her the satisfaction of having me arrested though, so instead, I turn, and walk the other way. That's when Paul speaks up, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

I turn to look at him, but he's talking to Lauren, and he continues on, "Girl, I hit you and quit you like three **years** ago. I'm glad to see you're _finally_ moving the hell on! I'm guessing Tyler was the **pathetic**, your word, boyfriend you had back when you were slumming it on The Res and jumping in and out of at least four different guys' beds, right? You have nerve to get pissy because your _man_, and I use that term loosely here because real men take responsibility for their actions, had something going on the side too? You're gonna straight up say something about someone's **child**? Well Bella might be adult enough to let it go, but I might not be. So unless you want every guy you ever fucked on a Tuesday night down in La Push to show up to what I'm sure is gonna be the _tackiest_, of tacky weddings, I suggest you keep your whoring mouth shut, and move the **fuck **along!"

God please don't let Jasmine have absorbed any of that, the absolute last thing in the world I need is for her to say any of the laundry list of swear words that had just been said in front of her, in front of Latisha.

I look back in time to see Lauren drop her basket, and scamper off, hopefully that's the last I see of her. Paul comes over and puts a very hot hand on my shoulder, asking, "You okay?"

I nod, but I can feel my chin start to quiver, fuck I don't want to cry here… Jasmine reaches up and touches my face, asking, "Mommy, why sad?"

Wrapping my arms around her, I bury my face in her hair, whispering, "Mommy's not sad, baby. It's okay."

Paul speaks up, "Bella she said a lot of messed up things, and I'm sorry. It was probably my fault. If I hadn't been here with you, she probably would have left you alone."

Shaking my head, I reply, "No, it would have been the same stuff. Look, let me just grab a box of pancake mix, and some eggs, and I'll be ready to go."

Quickly I walk down another aisle, grab the box I need, and make my way to the dairy department. I grab a carton of eggs, and then hurry to the check out lane. This had all been a big mistake. How I could possibly have thought that I could get to know a **guy** was just beyond me.

Paul helps me load my stuff out of the cart, I bag it, and pay quickly. We load it back into the wagon, and head back to my car. I load Jasmine into her car seat, and shut the door, before loading the groceries into the trunk.

Grabbing the cart, Paul says, "I'll go put this back. Don't leave yet."

He walks away, and I sigh to myself, I really should just get in the car, and not look back. I don't know this man. I don't owe him anything. Opening the door, I start to get in, and suddenly Paul is next to me, holding the door so I can't shut it, he says "Hey. Wait."

I look up at him, and all of a sudden the lack of sleep just hits me, and I'm way too tired to be nice. This isn't going to work anyway, so I snap at him, "Look, just leave me alone, okay? I have to go. I don't have time for this. I'm sure that you're a good guy, but you need to understand. I'm a mother! That's my life! I do what I have to do, and I don't need any help from you or anyone else! Just back off, okay?"

He doesn't let go of the door, doesn't back up, instead he leans down closer, "You can push me away, but I've made up my mind that I want to get to know you, and when I make my mind up about something there's no going back. I'm not gonna hurt you. Look, can we just talk?"

****Paul POV** **

Bella takes a deep breath, and nods slowly. She sounds beyond tired, as she says, "I guess. Look, you can follow me back to my house. I don't want the eggs to go bad. I can't _always_ afford to take her to the diner for pancakes, and the kid is a junkie for them."

Nodding, I go get in my car, and start to follow her. My cell rings, Sam's ringtone, I pick up, "Hey Sam. Why are you calling me from your honeymoon?"

He sighs, "Emily went to get some spa treatment. I just wanted to check in. Any new developments?"

Smirking, I reply, "Well what if I told you I'm on my way back to Bella Swan's house right now?"

He sounds floored, "What! How in the name of Taha Aki did you pull **that **off?"

Shrugging even though I know he can't see, I answer, "Don't get excited, it's not as good as it sounds. If you phase in later I'll show you. I made a decision, Sam."

He groans a little, "What did you decide?"

I pull into the driveway on the side of a neat little two-story house behind Bella, and put the car in park, as I answer, "I'm not telling her about any of it. Not the Wolf, not the Imprint, nothing. As far as she's concerned I'm just a normal guy who can't get her out of my head and I want to get to know her. Period."

Sam sounds thoughtful, as he says, "That's actually not a bad idea. Okay, I support you on that. I'll try to take a run later and phase in. If I don't catch you, I'll talk to you when I get home. Good luck, Paul."

I say goodbye, and hang up, as I get out of the truck. Bella has Jasmine in her arms, and she leaves the trunk open as she brings the kid into the house. Figuring I'll just make myself useful, I grab the bags of groceries, slam the trunk, and follow her inside.

She's nowhere in sight, but I can see through the living area, through a doorframe on the other side with a fridge on the far wall. Following the logic that where there is fridge there is kitchen, I cross through the living area through the doorway, and into the kitchen.

There's a toy box in the corner with dolls and ponies on the floor around it, the linoleum is white and yellow squares that match the yellow walls with white trim. All in all it's homey, but there's something missing. I put the bags on the table, and put the eggs into the fridge, before taking a look around.

There are pictures of Jasmine all over the place, Christmas, her first birthday, in the tub, in a swing, toddling around, you can see on the walls just how much Bella loves her kid, but there are very few pictures of the two of them together. The oldest picture is obviously from the day of her birth, and it's Jasmine lying in the plastic basinet thing.

Bella's voice sounds extra tired, as she says, "Thanks for bringing that stuff in. You didn't have to. I would have gotten it. I just wanted to put her down for a nap."

She goes into the kitchen, and starts to put the rest of the food away. Coming up behind her, I put my hands on her arms, "Bella, this stuff can wait. I put the eggs in the fridge already; the rest of this stuff will keep. Why don't you sit down?"

She sighs, a breathy hum, and even that sounds bone fucking tired. Turning to face me, she asks, "Do you want anything to drink? Water? Milk? I have some apple juice I think. I probably needed to buy much more than I did. Damn Lauren anyway."

I maneuver her into the living room, as I say, "No, I'm really fine. Seriously, sit down before you fall down."

Finally she sits down on the couch. I sit down next to her, and ask, "Bella don't you have any help?"

It's like flipping a switch, she gets up, stalks into the kitchen. I hear her digging around, and she comes back in with a couple of cans of double shot espresso, "Yeah, I have help, it's called caffeine. Sorry, I only got a couple of hours of sleep last night. You wouldn't know it by how well behaved she's been today but last night and then through the night she was running a little fever, and just miserable. She has teeth coming in. Plus, I'm a night owl, it helps with my job, but little girls generally get up with the sun so that's not so great."

I nod, and watch as she slams both cans back to back. That can't be healthy. Well I came here to talk to her, so I guess I should. She looks at me, and says, "So why are you here? I mean if you think you're going to get laid, you're not…."

Cutting her off with a smirk, I say, "You can't say that for certain. Not for the long term. Maybe for today, but not forever."

She laughs, "You really don't get it do you? Look around, Paul. **This** is my life, I'm a mom, I don't get sick days, I don't get vacation. I'm on call twenty-four, seven, three hundred and sixty five. I don't have time to date. I barely have time to **work**. I took last night off because Jasmine's Grandma had a date. I have one person who I can rely on to watch my daughter at night, the rest of the people that I know all work the same kind of shifts that I do. If I hadn't had a damn good night on Friday, I would have had to take Jas to the bar with me. She would have hung out in Frankie's office, Tammy would have put a Disney movie on Franks tv for her to watch until she fell asleep."

I shrug, "Bella, there are a lot of single mothers in the world, and a lot of them find time to have a social life. What are you afraid of?"

She sighs, looking uncomfortable, "Look, like I said, I don't know you, and I have to be careful of who I bring into my life, because if someone is in **my **life, they're in hers too. I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of. Where I am right now, if I hadn't gotten pregnant, I might not even be alive."

I look at her evenly, "Tell me about it."

Laughter bubbles out of her mouth, "Tell you about it? You've known me for what? Four hours? And you want me to tell you all my darkest secrets?"

Giving her a level gaze, I say, "Yeah. Look I want to get to know you, and this stuff is bound to come up sooner or later. So let's just get it over with."

She runs her hand through her hair, and says, "Okay. May as well get it over with so you don't have to waste your time with me."

I start to say that won't happen, but she cuts me off, and starts to talk, "Ok, so you know my mom and my dad both passed away. Before my mom died I hadn't seen my dad in about five years, so we weren't real close or anything up to that point. Then Mom and my step-dad died... Dad was a rock, I went to live with him, and things were what they were. I was grieving, I didn't want to be here, I didn't have a problem with Dad or anything. I mean, he was stricter than I would have liked, but I wasn't interested in making friends here anyway. So I didn't. I knew who people were, they knew who I was, but we didn't, like, hang out or anything. I got a job at Newton's when I was sixteen, and I worked and went to school and did my homework, and got good grades, and that was it. I really had no life."

Bella pauses, taking a couple of deep breaths, and then continues on, "So it went on like that till I was seventeen. It was September sixteenth, a couple of days after my birthday. I was working late, and dad was supposed to be on an early shift, so he was supposed to be home when I got home. So I worked my shift, and when I got home he wasn't there."

She breaks off, takes a staggering breath, and goes on, "I didn't really think anything of it, I just figured he had to cover someone, or got called out to something that took a longer time to finish up with than usual, or just went down to La Push to hang out with his friends and forgot to call. So I went to bed. The next morning I woke up to two officers knocking at the door to tell me that Charlie had gotten killed in a robbery the night before."

I don't say anything, I just put my hand on her shoulder. She knows that I know what she's feeling. Bella takes a couple of deep breaths, and continues on, "From then till the middle of February is a blur. Charlie was gone, I was seventeen, an adult in the eyes of the state, so I was alone. I severely cut back my hours at the store. I just couldn't handle it, and the benefits I got from Charlie pretty much covered my expenses. I went to school, faked my way through the few shifts I did work, and when I got home, I partied. Hard."

She pauses, thinks for a minute, and then goes on, "Charlie had life insurance, what I didn't use to pay the bills I drank and smoked away. I had house parties every night. Mike Newton and his friends were the first to start coming, then everyone started coming, it was an open house with an open bar and free weed. No parents, just as much booze, smoke, and sex as you could handle. I was always safe, always used protection. But there were a **lot** of nights where I couldn't even tell you if the stranger or sometimes _strangers_ in my bed were male or female."

I jerk at this, I can feel my face shut down, anger pulsing through me at what she's telling me. The wolf snarls in my head thinking about other people touching what's his. I get an iron grip on myself, and I make myself stay seated. She's not looking at me, so she doesn't realize what her words are doing to me.

She just keeps talking, "The night I got pregnant, I was so fucking high, I hadn't been drinking that night, but I smoked like three l's to the face. Tyler Crowley was the quarterback of the football team. He never came to my parties, he was above all that, plus Lauren always hated me. I guess they were fighting, and he showed up at my house. He drank a lot, and we split a joint, and one thing led to another, and we wound up in my bed. I was so out of my skull that when I realized I was out of condoms, I let him talk me into letting him pull out. Obviously that doesn't work so well."

Snorting, I reply sarcastically, "Yeah, you think?"

It may not be fair, and it may not be right, I didn't expect her to be a virgin(God knows that Kim and Emily weren't), but I also didn't expect that she'd be the female version of me… or really in a way, worse than me. I mean I've done my share of fucked up shit. I've had threeways, fourways, gangbangs, the whole nine, but not even before I phased had I ever been so fucked up that I didn't know who I was fucking.

My mouth opens of it's own accord, "How can you even be sure that this Tyler guy is **the** guy, Bella? The way it sounds you only had sex with him once, actually the way it sounds you only had sex with about a hundred people **once**, so who's to say it's not someone else?"

She winces a little, but gets up and goes over to the bookshelf. She takes a book and throws it at me, "Look through that and tell me what the one thing that differentiates Tyler from the rest of our classmates is."

I look through it, he's the only black kid, so I guess that makes sense, all I can say is, "Oh. Still, you made it sound like people just showed up, how can you be certain that everyone you slept with was one of your classmates? I mean if I were you I probably wouldn't be so sure about it."

Lifting her head to meet my eyes, she gives me a hard, angry stare, as she snaps, "Look, obviously I have a past. You asked about it, I told you what you wanted to know. You can think what you want, but who the fuck are you to judge me? At least I never fucked Lauren Mallory."

The anger gets the better of me, and I snap at her, "How can you be sure?"

She looks at me evenly, and calmly says, "It's time for you to go."

I shake my head, "Not yet. I want to hear the rest of it."

Disdainfully, she replies, "And what makes you think I want to tell you?"

Irritated, I shrug, "Because you've come this far, we both have. May as well finish it out, and then I'll go."

Bella nods, I can tell she's pissed off, but she continues, "Okay. I was lucky, I found out I was pregnant early on, I was only like 4 weeks along. I went in for a physical for the insurance. The doctor who broke the news told me that I had plenty of time to make a final decision. She told me to go home, talk to my parents, and maybe discuss the options with my boyfriend."

She laughs a little, but her voice is broken, "I broke down. I told this stranger everything. Kind of like I'm telling you. She listened, and she comforted me as I told her about the loss of my parents, that I had no one in my life who wasn't one step away from being a total stranger. That I tried to fill the void in my life with meaningless sex, tried to fuck my way to feeling no pain."

Guilt fills me, I can't help that it's in my nature to be a jealous prick sometimes, but I'm not an unfeeling douchebag. After my dad died I was alone, same as Bella, and I did the same shit that she did, parking my dick in girl after girl after girl to try to feel anything other than the sheer grief and pain of my loss.

Bella takes a ragged breath, and continues, "She got me calmed down, told me that I had good insurance, that whatever choice I made that I'd be okay. She made me do a full sexual history with her, it was embarrassing. I wasn't high, I wasn't drunk, and it made me really take a good long look at how I'd been living."

She breaks off, but she looks a little bit stronger, and her voice isn't as ragged as she continues on, "She took blood to do a full panel of STD tests, and told me that regardless of all the yesterdays, I still had a choice in the way I lived my life today. That I could start over if I wanted to. I could stop self-destructing if I wanted to live. She actually was very clear about telling me that if I wasn't willing to stop drinking and smoking weed that I should get an abortion rather than handicap my child for the rest of it's life. That if I wasn't willing to grow up that I should consider both adoption and abortion."

Taking a break for a minute she gets up, starts to pace around, but her voice is stronger, "It hurt. It hurt to know that I had a life inside of me, and that even at that moment, every choice that I made affected that life. So I went home, and I kicked out the stragglers that never seemed to leave anymore. I actually had to call the cops to get a couple of them out. I'm probably lucky I didn't get arrested for all the paraphernalia everywhere."

She pauses, laughs a little at the memory, "the officer who came out was close to my dad, he told me that if I threw everything out he'd pretend it was never there, but that if he ever came by and saw that kind of stuff again he'd haul me in because it's what Charlie would want done. So I cleaned up the house, I threw out every drop of booze and drugs, I smashed every piece of paraphernalia, and when I was done scrubbing the whole house, I went upstairs, ran myself a bath, and scrubbed myself practically raw. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to be alone, and all of a sudden having a baby seemed like a gift from god. I made a vow to myself then that I would be the best parent that I could be, that I would do whatever I had to do to make sure that my baby was taken care of, healthy, and happy. I told Tyler because I thought he'd want to know, I wanted to give him a chance to be involved. He told me he didn't believe that it was his. He had already gotten a full ride scholarship to play football at UW, he told me that if the baby was black to call him and he'd think about believing me"

Shaking her head, she continues, "I went through my pregnancy alone. I gave birth alone in the hospital. I do have a picture of me holding her when she was born, one of the nurses took it for me. And when I sent a picture of her to Tyler he said he didn't believe that he was the only black guy I was banging. I told him he was the only black guy I even knew, which was the God's honest truth, and he said that's what I said but he still didn't believe it. So that was that. The space for father's name on her birth certificate is blank, it's just the two of us. Tyler's mother helps out because she knows that Jasmine is his daughter. She loves her grandbaby, and I'm very thankful for the help she gives me. Jasmine is the best thing that ever happened to me. The day I found out I was pregnant, the fucked up party that had been going nonstop for 5 months ended. I haven't drank, I haven't smoked, and I haven't fucked, or even kissed, **anyone** in over two _**years**_. Can you say that? My guess is you can't. So don't judge me. You have no **idea** who I am. Now, you may leave."

Getting up, I take a breath, and run my hands through my hair. Sighing, I say, "You're right, I can't say that. I know what you went through, Bella. I understand why you did what you did. I have a lot to think about, but I'll be in touch."

She smiles, a sad sort of smile, as she walks me to the door. She opens it, smiles her sad sorta smile again, and says, "I really doubt that you will, but it's okay. I honestly do feel better, after all, I'm still alive and kicking right? Bye Paul."

I step outside, and the door immediately closes behind me. I get in my car, surprised to find that I was only with her for a couple of hours. I feel like it should be much later in the day. Sighing, I head for home, I need a nap.


	4. Closer

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this story is property of the author. Story is rated M and may contain graphic language, sexual content, mild drug use, and some violence.**

****WARNING** This chapter contains a bit of female/female slash. There may be some more of that further along in the story. I'm sorry if it offends anyone!**

**A/N: I know that in a few responses to reviews/comments I said that we would probably never see Tyler in person in this story. I misspoke, we will most likely see him in person(probably even this chapter, briefly), but not interacting with Bella or Jasmine. The only contact he may **_**eventually**_** have with Bella will be via telephone. Also, when Bella is at the bar when she refers to the girls she's going to go back and forth between their stage names and their real names in her head, I'm sorry if it confuses anyone but it's just how it works so that I don't have to have her thinking 'Leah aka Dahlia' every time. Leah is Dahlia Rose, Vanessa's stage name is Sunshine, and Jenna(who is not a stripper, just a bartender)'s stage name is Cinnamon, there will be other girls here and there but those 3 and Tammy are the main ones. Tammy's stage name is Chastity, I haven't used it before because she's more backstage now since she's older. She's also common law married to Frank, the owner of the bar.**

****Five days later Friday afternoon Paul POV****

My shop usually opens up at noon on Friday and Saturdays, and stays open till around 8 due to a city ordinance that prevents tattoo and piercing parlors from operating past 9pm, but since I had closed for the weekend for Sam and Emily's wedding festivities last weekend I decided to open up early this weekend to make up for the loss. It actually was a decent idea, I was surprised at how many people wanted earlier appointments.

My morning had been packed, I put the finishing touches on a tribal back piece, and did a group of four girls who came in to get matching floral tramp stamps. After the girls I had a couple of guys come in and pick simple flash art off the wall, and now I'm getting ready for my 3 o'clock consultation to show up.

The chime that indicates the door opening sounds, and four guys come in. I greet them casually, "Sup. If you guys have any questions let me know."

Alyssa, my apprentice, comes out from the back, "Hey Paul, we're running low on gloves, tracing paper, and transfer paper."

She's a hot chick, and if she sticks with it, and puts the time into finessing her drawing, she's going to be a badass tattoo artist. Alyssa is one of the only hot girls that I've never tried to get with. I didn't want to lose her talent for the shop if and when it inevitably went south.

I nod, "I ordered general supplies yesterday, but it was after 5 so they didn't ship till today, we'll get em tomorrow. There should be a couple boxes of gloves in the cabinet in my workroom. We'll be fine till tomorrow. Jesse will be in to do inventory on inks and needles later on today, if there's anything you want that he wouldn't ordinarily order let him know."

Jesse Collins is the shop manager, he's been here since I can remember. He's a badass with a tattoo machine, and an institution when it comes to the ink scene in this area. He was also my dad's best friend for more than half their lives. When my old man died it only made sense for him to take over as shop manager, he'd been doing it without the title for years anyway.

When I wolfed out my dad had still been alive, he knew what happened, and he covered for me at the shop. As far as Jesse knew I had a rare incommunicable blood disease, it put me down for a few months, but I came back stronger and the only indicator that I'd ever had it was my elevated temperature, and the fact that I needed tattoos done with stronger and longer needles.

I was 16 when I went Wolf. Sam had already been a wolf for almost a year when Jared and I joined up. Back then imprinting was thought to be a rarity, instead of the rule that it's seems to actually be. I was okay, at first, after phasing. It wasn't until my dad passed away that I became angry and self-destructive.

My father's accident happened just before I turned 18. For a while I was really out of control, Jesse stepped in, ran the shop, kept it profitable, and had respect enough for the old man's wishes to not just completely take it over. Dads will left the shop to me, but Jesse could have fought it, he was almost as much a part of the shop as the old man himself.

Sam kept me relatively in control at home, but he didn't have time or resources to keep tabs on me 24/7, Jared helped, but the two of them really had more than they could handle. If I wasn't out at bars trying to get loaded, and looking for fights, I was at bars trying to get loaded and looking to score, and score I did.

The wolf builds us out like pro wrestlers on steroids, gives us a certain amount of animal magnetism, I almost never struck out. In the last few months that had started to wane off just a little, I wasn't into the anonymous sex scene as much as I used to be. The wolf in me wanted to find its mate, or at least just settle down with one girl for a while. I knew the odds though, it wasn't worth the temporary stability only to do to some chick what Sam did to Leah. After all, I did have some morals, I never lied to the girls I hooked up with, they never thought it was more than what it was.

One of the guys who came in comes up to the counter, "How much you charge, Bro?"

I shrug, "Depends on the piece. Consultations are free, but you have to set up an appointment. I got someone coming in in the next 5 minutes. I can fit you in around 5 if you'd like to come back."

He nods, "I like the stuff in the books you have out, I'm looking to get a Seattle Seahawks logo on my back."

That tweaks my interest a little, but not really, lots of guys come in to get the logo, especially since we made it to, and beat Denver in, the Superbowl. I ask, "Oh yeah? You're a big fan?"

He shrugs, and starts to look cocky, "Actually, this is a big opportunity for you man. I'm their new starting quarterback. You do a good job, and I'll send others your way."

Oh shit… what are the odds? Questioningly, I ask, "Is your name Tyler?"

He nods, "Yeah man, that's me, Tyler Crowley."

He laughs, and says to his entourage, "You see! What'd I tell you all? This guy already knows who I am."

I smirk, "You got me wrong, Bro. I live in La Push, you used to go with Lauren Mallory right?"

The cocky grin falls off his face so fast I can almost hear it shatter as it hits the floor, and he responds, "Yeah, I still do, we're getting married next month."

Of course, I already knew this, but just to play it up a little, I act surprised, "Serious? Good luck with that!"

He looks at me suspiciously, and asks, "So, when did you know Lauren?"

I shrug, "Oh it was about 2 and a half years back, thereabouts anyway. She hung out down in La Push a **lot** back then, I knew a bunch of guys who were friendly with her."

I can tell he gets what I'm not saying. He looks me up and down, I guess assessing whether or not it'd be worth it to fight me. Finally he sneers, "You know what, man? This place is a dump, we're leaving."

Snorting laughter, I wave them out, "Bye."

Bastard. Getting what was sure to be an almost thousand dollar tattoo while Bella strips to pay bills, and buy fucking pancake mix for his kid! Fucking asshole.

The chime for the door rings out, and my 3:00 walks in, "Riley! My man! Come on back to my office, what are you lookin to get?"

****Bella POV Later that evening****

I never did hear from Paul again. I didn't expect to, after all he never did ask for my number, but I won't lie, I was a little disappointed. Latisha had called me earlier today, and asked me to drop Jasmine off a little early, said she had to talk to me about something. I can only imagine what it is. When I picked her up early Wednesday morning Latisha asked me why she was saying 'porn' over and over again. I had explained calmly that she overheard some man in the diner say it.

Pulling into her driveway, I park behind a Cadillac, that's a fancy car. God, please don't let Tyler or Lauren be here…

I get out of the car, maybe I should just go see what Latisha wants before I take Jasmine out of the car… No, I'm being paranoid, it's probably a friend of hers. I get Jasmine out of her car seat, straightening her My Little Pony t-shirt, as I carry her up the walkway.

Latisha opens the door before I knock, "Bella, come on in, hon."

She takes Jasmine from my arms, and sits down with her on the couch, "Have a seat, sweetheart."

Wow, 'Hon', and 'sweetheart', this can't be good… I sit, and ask nonchalantly, "Nice car out there. Whose is it?"

She looks uncomfortable, and answers, "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about honey. I heard that you ran into my future daughter in law at the store the other day… I'm sorry for what she said to you, she's a bitch, plain and simple, but my boy loves her anyway, god knows why. I know that you know, Bella. About Ty's football career. He bought me that car out there. He, well, he offered to buy me a house in Seattle. Move me, take care of my expenses…He just had one request…"

I can feel the blood draining from my face. Swallowing hard, I clear my throat, "Ahem, sorry, uh, I'm assuming I can guess what his stipulation was."

She looks sad, and she hugs Jas tight to her chest, as she drops the bomb, "Bella, I'm sorry honey. I, I can't, I can't help you out anymore after this weekend. I'm going to move. Tyler is going to put me up in a hotel down there until I can find a place, this place goes on the market tomorrow."

I wrap my arms around my midsection, trying to hold myself together, all I can do is ask, "Why? Why is he doing this, Latisha? What did Jasmine do to deserve this from him?"

She inhales sharply, "Sweetheart, it's not her, it's you."

A half sob, half shout escapes me, and I demand, "Why! What did I do? I haven't asked him for **anything**! Not one thing! I haven't asked him for so much as a _**penny**_ in support, I haven't pushed him to see her! So Why? Why does he _hate_ me so much that he would take away the _**ONLY**_ family that **MY DAUGHTER **has!"

She sighs sadly, "Bella, I know, and I'm sorry, but I have to do what's right for me, and my relationship with **my** **son**. You're right, you've never pushed him for support or to see her, and I can't help but wonder why. It makes me doubt that you're one hundred percent certain about him being her dad. I think you're really gonna need to take him to court hon, get it settled one way or the other. I'll give you his number if you want to get that ball rolling."

I shake my head, taking a deep breath, and standing up, "No. Not necessary. Thank you. Give me my daughter, I have to go."

She starts to argue with me, "You don't need to be like that, Bella! I'm perfectly happy to watch her for the rest of the weekend."

I cut her off, "What's the point! Why should I let her get even one bit more attached to you! You've made your choice, and you KNOW that you're wrong! That's the worst thing. This whole thing is 100 percent Lauren! She can't stand the fact that I had Tyler's kid, and she's scared to freaking death that one day he'll change his mind about being in her life, and until she locks him down and gives him a baby of their own she's always going to be hateful and jealous! The saddest thing about it is that I DON'T WANT HIM! I **NEVER** WANTED HIM! She's so concerned about me, and I'm not even on the playing field!"

Jasmine is crying now, and I take her out of Latisha's arms, and head out the door as quickly as I can. I make it into the car before the tears start flowing. I take a deep breath, I can't afford to lose any more time at the bar, not if I'm going to have to start somehow paying for childcare now.

Starting the car I drive till I get about halfway down the road to Port Ang, and park on the side of the road. I take my phone out to call Frank, let him know that I'm gonna have to bring Jasmine with me for the foreseeable future till I can make other arrangements.

I'm scrolling through my contacts when a knock on my window makes me shout. I reach into my bag, going for my can of pepper spray, when Jasmine says, "Paw!"

My heart rate calms down a fraction, as I look up and see Paul's face. I roll my window down, "Uh…Hi?"

He smiles, and I can't help thinking that he has a really sexy smile. His voice is gravelly and sexy too, as he asks, "You break down, Darlin?"

Shaking my head, I reply, "No. I had to make a call. What are you doing here?"

He shrugs, "I was on my way home. I work in Port Ang, my dad's tattoo shop. Well, it's mine now. Anyway, I recognized your car, and thought you broke down, figured you could use some help."

I shake my head a little, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out that way, I'm on my way to work."

He looks in the backseat, sees Jas, and asks, "You're bringing her with you?"

I can sense the mild judgment, and again my voice is a little sharper than I'd like it to be, "**Yes**, for the time being I'm short on child care. That's why I was stopped actually, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but I really do have to make this call. I have to let Frankie know I'm gonna be bringing her tonight, and for the foreseeable future until I can find a babysitter for her for the long haul."

Breaking off, I mumble to myself aloud, "Maybe Leah could help me out…"

Paul snaps me out of my reverie, "You know Leah? Leah Clearwater? How?"

Shit, I fumble for an explanation, "Uh, I uh, know her parents. Yeah, Sue and Harry were good friends of my father's when he was alive. I had gotten to know Leah some."

He just nods, accepting it, and says, "Uh, well, I could help you."

I feel my eyebrows raise pretty much all the way up to my hairline at that, and I ask, "I'm sorry, what?"

He clears his throat, "Uh hum, I said, uh, _I _could help you out. Maybe just for tonight and we'll see how it goes? This way you don't have to bring her to the bar."

It's nice of him to offer, so I keep my tone as mild as possible, "Paul, I really appreciate even the offer, but I can't accept. I just don't know you well enough."

Paul nods, then seems to have an 'aha' moment, as he says, "Leah! What if Leah and I watch her together until you're comfortable with me watching her on my own?"

Considering, I nod a little, "That could work… I guess. I'll call her and see what she says."

He nods, and I look up Leah's number instead, and hit send. The phone rings, once, twice, and she picks up, "Raven! What is up, Sweetie?"

Using her real name instead of her stage name lets her know I'm around people, as I say, "Leah. Uhm, I kind of have a big favor to ask you. Are you doing anything tonight?"

She answers, "I'm at work, sexy mama! When are you getting here?"

Shit. Leah sounds like she has a little buzz on, drinking on the job is something that Tammy and Frank really frown upon. They won't send her home unless she's falling down as she's goin round the pole, but they won't forget.

Being very careful not to reveal where she is to Paul, I sigh, "Yeah uh, I have work tonight. Thanks anyway hon. I'll see you."

Paul looks funny, but his tone is even and calm as he responds, "I take it she's busy?"

I nod, "Yeah, she had to cover someone's shift or something at her job."

He nods, "That's too bad. Maybe another time. I just, I want to say sorry about the other day. I had a killer headache, which is no excuse. I was a jerk, and even though that tends to be a semi-chronic condition with me, I didn't mean to be a jerk to you."

That was…sweet. I respond carefully, "No worries. I wasn't very welcoming to you either, and even after you stood up to Lauren for me."

At the mention of Lauren's name I start to get upset again. He sways like he just took a stiff drink, and asks, "You alright? You made a face."

I shake it off, answering, "I'm fine. I'll be fine. I just can't afford to miss another night of work. Especially if I'm going to start having to pay for a babysitter. I really have to call my boss. Give me a second."

Finding Frank's number, I hit send, and the phone rings once before he picks up, "Bella! Please tell me you aren't calling out again! Dahlia is halfway to being sent home, and I had had hopes for the two of you doing an act together tonight. So if you're taking another night off you're really screwing me!"

Interrupting him before he can really get a head of steam going, I answer, "Frank chill! I'm not calling out. I was just calling to let you know that I have to bring Jasmine with me."

He takes a breath, and says, "Bella you can't. Not tonight honey, I'm sorry. I have a meeting with my silent partners, the bar has been doing good business for a while now. After those business guys came in the other night I called a meeting with my partners, I'm gonna try to get them to up their investment so we can spruce the place up a little, make it so that maybe we don't have to let the fake id's slide at the door to make money. I'm sorry but I can't have a kid running around in here tonight."

Shit. Of fucking course. When it rains, it pours… Paul smiles at me, as I tell Frank it's ok and hang up. He smirks a little, but not in a bad way, as he says, "I'm still available."

Sighing, I reply, "Well…ok…I guess. Just for tonight, and we'll see how it goes. Sue vouched for you, just keep that in mind. At the diner when she brought your plate over she said what a good guy you were. Umm how do you want to do this? It's going to take me a little bit to get her car seat transferred. I should have told Frank I was going to be late."

He shakes his head, "Here, why don't we just switch cars? This way you have collateral so you know I'm not going to up and leave or anything. My trucks a lot newer than this thing."

Pausing, he reaches into his shirt pocket, and takes out a business card, handing it to me as he says, "That's the address of my shop in Port Angeles, my cell number is on the back. I don't have a pen or I'd write my home address on it, I know you're in a hurry. My registration is up in the visor above the driver's seat, but if you know where Leah lives I'll make it easy for you, I live around the block from her. You'll see your car there. What time do you usually get back to pick her up?"

I calculate the travel time to get down to La Push with the fact that I usually leave the bar at 4:30 or so, and say, "Around five am. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He nods, "Yeah, it'll be fine. She'll probably just sleep after an hour or so, right?"

Shrugging, I reply, "She should. There are a couple of water rings in her bag, put them in your fridge, not the freezer, she might need one later."

I pull a receipt out of my bag, along with a pen, and scribble my cell number on it, "That's my cell number. If you need me for anything, call. If someone named Tammy picks up it means I'm on stage and I'll get back to you as soon as I get off. Thank you for doing this Paul. I really appreciate it."

****Paul POV****

Bella gets out of the car, slinging a duffel bag over her shoulder. As she looks now you would never know that she was going to her job at a strip club, she's wearing jeans shorts and a black tank top with sneakers. She opens the back door, leans in and gives Jasmine a kiss, saying, "Okay Baby, You're going to stay with Paul tonight okay? He's mommy's friend, remember he came with us to the supermarket? Mommy has to go to work. I love you baby. Be a good girl."

She shuts the door, and Jasmine looks confused and wary, as Bella turns to me, "Thank you again. She may cry at first, that's normal. Don't take it personal, ok? Everything she may need is in the bag next to the car seat, diapers, wipes, a set of pajamas, the water rings, and a sippy cup. There's also a bottle of baby aspirin if she runs a little fever from the teething. Thank you."

I nod, "We'll be fine, Bella. You don't have to thank me, you need help, I want to help. I'll see you in the morning."

She hesitates, then hugs me very quickly, before turning, getting into my truck, and driving away.

Okay then, so now I'm a babysitter… Shit, I have absolutely no idea what to do with a kid. I'm assuming she ate already since it's like 9:30 at night. I get into Bella's little car and feel like I'm in a clown car. I adjust the seat but it only helps a little.

I start the engine, and Jasmine starts to cry. I attempt to soothe her, "Shh, shh, it's okay Jasmine. I promise, your mom will be by to pick you up in the morning. I'm going to take you down to my house to wait for her. She had to go to work."

The kid keeps crying, it hurts my ears, but it is what it is. Sighing, I pull back onto the road, turning around, and heading back to La Push.

Pulling into my driveway, I roll the windows up, and let out a sigh of relief. This kid has to be getting ready to pass out. She cried the whole way. Inhaling sharply, the smell hits me. Shit. Well I guess that's partly why she's been screaming… Fuck.

I have a brainwave then, and I grab her bag, unbuckle the straps on the car seat, and lift her gingerly out. She cries harder for a minute, and I think my head is going to explode. Finally she settles in a little, and though she's still snuffling a bit she's not actively screaming in my ear, so at least that's good.

I walk quickly around the block, and knock on Sue's door. She must hear the crying, because she calls out the door, "Who is it?"

Sighing, I answer, "It's Paul, Sue. I uh, kind of need some help."

I hear laughter, and worry, in her voice, as she opens the door saying, "Did someone leave a baby on your doorstep, Paul? Well we all kind of figured it was a matter of time…"

She stops short as she sees Jasmine, and she says worriedly, "What happened? Why do you have Charlie's granddaughter?"

I roll my eyes a little, as I ask, "What? Do you think I kidnapped her or something? Bella was in a bind, she needed a babysitter. So I'm babysitting."

Sue chuckles a little, which then turns into a full out laugh as she says, "You? You're babysitting!"

She's almost at the point of howling laughter, which then starts Jasmine off crying again because I guess she had fallen asleep a little and Sue's laughing woke her up. Sue gets control of herself, and says, "Oh sweetie, it's okay. I'm sorry honey, come here."

Jasmine automatically holds her arms out and Sue takes her, saying, "Well, you really must need something if you're gonna let me hold you."

Running my hands through my hair, I say, "Uhm, she uh, needs a diaper change…I've never even seen anyone change a diaper before. I didn't want to mess it up."

I hold out the bag, continuing, "Bella said everything she needs is in here."

Sue leads me back into the kitchen, Harry is sitting at the table looking confused, "Well what's all this now!"

Sue explains, "This is Charlie's granddaughter, Jasmine Swan. She's Bella's little girl."

Harry replies, "Well I figured that out when you said she was Charlie's granddaughter, Sue. Seeing as he had only the one kid, who else's little girl could she be. What's she doing with Paul, and here?"

Sue shrugs, "It seems Paul has taken on the role of babysitter. She needs a diaper change, and he has no idea how to do that, so here he is."

Harry snorts laughter. He's an elder, he knows what I am, and I'm guessing he's figured out what Bella is to me, as he replies, "I guess that figures. I'm happy for you, Boy. Lord knows that girl needs someone to take care of her."

I shrug, and say to Sue, "Thank you for this, Sue."

She shakes her head, and laughingly replies, "Oh no, buddy, don't thank me. You're going to change her, I'm just going to supervise. Now, I'm gonna lay her down on the table."

Fuck…I should have known she'd make me do it myself, Sue was never one to coddle. She'd guide, give advice, and at times help, but she'd never do something for you that you could do yourself.

She tells me, "go through that bag and see if Bella has a changing pad or a towel in it."

Going through the bag, I find a folded up blanket with a vinyl backing, I ask, "Is this what you're looking for?"

Sue nods, and answers, "Yep, that's it, lay it out on the table."

I do as she asks, and she lays Jasmine down on the pad. She points to the bag, and tells me, "Get out a clean diaper, whatever pack of wipes that Bella has in there, and if she has diaper cream get that too."

Going back into the bag I find a zip lock bag with 4 diapers in it, a travel pack of baby wipes, and a tube of Desitin cream. Sue nods, and says, "Okay, now, take her shoes off, and pull down the pants she's wearing, my suggestion would be just take them off."

She starts fussing as I slip her shoes off, "No! Want Mommy! Gramma!"

Sue soothes her, "It's okay honey, Paul's just gonna change your stinky diaper, and you'll feel so much better."

I get her pants off her little legs, and put them on the table. Sue goes in the bag, and takes out a t-shirt and pants pajama set, and sets it on the table. She watches me as I pull the tabs on the diaper. Harry quips, "Hold your breath boy, that's gonna hit you like a brick wall, and worse if you know what I'm saying."

I take a deep breath, and go ahead and do what needs to be done. Sue instructs, and does her best not to laugh at me as I wince, and gag. She hands me the wipes, tells me which way to use them, and gets me through it. I ball the diaper up, and she takes it and puts it in the garbage.

Jasmine on the other hand apparently finds my discomfort funny, she smiles at me for the first time and laughs. I take the fresh diaper, and Sue explains, "Put it flat on the table, the other side, the sticky tape goes to the back. Ok good, move it under her, good. You've got it. Ok, so pull the front half up, hold it flat with one hand, and use your other hand to do the tabs. Good, see, you got it! That wasn't so hard, was it?"

I roll my eyes at her a little, "Thanks Ma."

She laughs, "No problem."

I put the pajama pants on her, and sit her up on the table. She smiles at me, and damned if this little girl didn't just win my heart as she says, "Thankie Paw"

I laugh, and answer, "No problem, Princess. I'm gonna change your shirt, okay? Arms up?"

Jasmine puts her hands up, laughing, and clapping. I pull the shirt up over her head, and tickle her under her arms. She squeals, "No tickle!"

I cross my eyes, and stick my tongue out at her, making her laugh. Smiling at her, I say, "Okay, Princess, arms up one more time."

She looks at me solemnly, "No tickle?"

Smiling, I reply, "No tickle, I promise."

She puts her arms up and I pull the green t-shirt on over her head. I get her situated, and poke her little tummy, making her shout, and laugh.

Seth comes into the kitchen, he eyes me suspiciously, "When did **you** have a kid?"

Snorting, I reply, "I didn't, this is my friends daughter."

He scoffs, "Whose? Not Sam or Jared's, and I know it's not Embry's. Aren't those your only friends?"

I shrug, "they're most of my friends, I like to think I have a few more. This is Bella Swan's daughter."

He looks confused, "Who? Oh, Charlie's kid. I forgot she still lived out here."

I nod, "Your families were close right? She told me she knew Leah."

Shrugging, he answers, "Charlie was close friends with us. Bella kept her distance. I don't know how she'd know Leah. I don't think they know each other."

Huh, odd. I put the stuff back in the bag, and say to Jasmine, "Okay, Princess, we're gonna go hang out back at my house, okay?"

She nods, "K. I watch movie?"

I nod, "Sure thing, Princess, what do you want to watch?"

I pick her up, grab the bag, and walk into the living room. I nod to Sue and Harry, "Thank you Sue. I couldn't have done that without you."

She laughs, "You would have been fine, Paul. You look good with her. I think you and Bella would be nice together."

I shrug, "Well, we'll see what happens. Thanks again. I'll see you soon. Later Harry."

We walk out the door, and I look around. Hmm, Leah's car isn't here… when Leah answered Bella's call she called her Raven. She told Bella she was at work, and asked Bella when she was getting there. She was clearly drunk, and when Bella called her boss he told her that someone named Dahlia was on the verge of getting sent home… Holy fucking shit… Leah Clearwater is a fucking stripper!

****Bella POV****

I get to work about 20 minutes early. Frank meets me at the door, and is oddly formal, as he says, "Bella, there are some men I'd like you to meet, when you're dressed and ready."

I nod, "Sure thing, Boss."

I can tell he's nervous, he's sweating, and wearing his best cheap suit. Still I know that what he's got going on is important, if we can take some of the business from the higher end strip bars and clubs, I'd make more money.

He catches my eye, and his tone is harried, as he tells me, "Do me a favor and try to get Isis under control? Tammy is brewing her some coffee, she really picked a hell of a night to do this to herself over her stupid ass ex. I almost wish she'd stayed home, but I need you both on stage together tonight. I know you've been rehearsing a duo act, tonight is the night to debut it. Kid if we can get this place fixed up we'll all make a mint!"

Shit. I'm not sure how he knows about the double act Leah and I have been developing, Tammy must have said something. I wish she hadn't, we weren't that sure about it with both of us sober, with Leah going on a bender… I just don't know.

Sighing, I walk into the changing area, and find Leah with a beer in her hand. I walk up to her and take it out of her hand, giving it to Jenna who's passing by, and saying, "Jenna, do me a favor, Leah's done with this."

Leah scowls at me, "Hey! I was drinking that!"

Scowling back, I reply, "And now you're done drinking it. Leah seriously, this is not the night to do this. Frank and Tammy aren't going to send you home tonight, but if you fuck up what Frank's trying to get going, they'll probably fire you tomorrow. Look, I know that last weekend was tough for you, but this is not the answer!"

She almost hisses at me, "Tough! You have no IDEA how I'm feeling!"

Keeping my voice deadly calm, I respond, "You're right. I don't know what you're feeling, but I know you're drinking those feelings, and being self-destructive, and I'm not going to watch you slip into the hell that I lived in after my dad died over a stupid ass **guy**! He's a moron Leah, but obviously he wasn't good enough for you. Move on! I know that's hard but think of it this way, if he cheated on you with your cousin, most likely he'll cheat on her too, and she'll get exactly what she deserves in the end. Forget him! Just, don't drink yourself into oblivion to do it. A guy isn't worth losing your job or your _**life**_ over!"

Tammy comes over with a big mug full of what I can smell is strong coffee, she pats Leah on the back, and says, "Go get ready, Bella. I'll take it from here."

I nod, and go to find an empty changing station. I find one and set my duffle on the vanity top. I always keep a couple of different outfits in my bag, the outfits that Leah and I had chosen for our dance are very goth catholic school girl, short plaid skirts that are a bit longer than the micro skirts we usually wear, and resemble catholic school uniform skirts, the same white button down half shirt that I usually wear but with fake school sweater half cardigans over them, no bras because of the added layer of the cardigan, and instead of the big boots we had both gotten a pair of black platform mary jane's.

I get changed, and put my wig on securely, before making my way to Frank's office. I tap on the door, and he calls out, "Come on in, Raven."

Opening the door, I walk in the office. Frank's behind the desk, the other two guys are seated across from him. He waves me forward, and I stand between the chairs. Frank smiles, "Raven! These are my business partners. This is Mr. Nivek, and Mr. Stahl, do me a favor and keep them company until you go on stage?"

He breaks off and addresses the two men, "Raven is one of my top girls, she'll show you a good time, and then she and Dahlia Rose are going to put on a new act, a twosome."

The smile on my face is glued on, I think about Jasmine, and what my having more money could do for us. I'm not naïve, I know that I can't be a stripper forever, no one wants to see a 50 year old stripper. I know that if I don't start planning for the future now, by the time I hit 35 and it starts to get serious I'll be in trouble. So I have to start saving money and getting my future in order.

Forcing the smile to be genuine, I address them, "Gentlemen. Why don't we head out to the floor?"

They smile at each other, and I put an extra sway in my hips as I lead them to the front. I know they're staring at my ass. I pass Dami in the hall, and we smile at each other, he falls in line a little behind us as I lead the two men to a booth. It makes sense now, Frank had had us cleaning the place all week, and then he had hired a professional sanitation service, and had the place steamed from top to bottom. It was really like working in a brand new place. We had all wondered why he was going to so much trouble, now the answer was clear.

Mr. Stahl takes a seat, and I ask, "Can I get either of you a drink to get you started? Cinnamon makes an amazing Screaming Orgasm."

Mr. Nivek shakes his head, "No, thank you. We'd really just like to watch the show with you. Why don't you sit down?"

Smiling at them, I sit, I can feel Dami standing behind me a couple of feet away, it comforts me knowing that he's watching. I know these guys won't get up to anything with Dami right here. I try to engage them in conversation, waiting for Jack, our emcee to announce Sunshine's turn on stage, "So are you guys from around here?"

I pop a button or two on my top so that my cleavage is nicely on display as Mr. Nivek answers, "I grew up around this area, but I made my money in Vegas. You might be able to make good money in Nevada, Raven. Of course you may have to do a little bit more than you're used to here."

I know what he's hinting at, prostitution is legal in Nevada. I laugh, but make it seem like I'm flattered, "Me? In Vegas? Oh I don't know Mr. Nivek, I mean here I'm one of the prettier girls, out there well I don't know if I could compete!"

Mr. Stahl runs his hand up my leg, and says, "You underestimate yourself, Raven. You could make VERY good money out there."

I keep my smile in place, placing my hand over his, and artfully ghosting it up to the edge of my skirt, and then back down in a move designed to both placate, and divert. Thankfully, the club has filled up quite a bit, I see not one, but two groups of what seem to be slightly older business types, and Jack starts announcing, "Okay, Gentlemen! The Black Dog Bar is proud to present to you, our opening act of the evening, the beautiful, the vivacious, and **HOT**! Give it up for SUNSHINE!"

Vanessa's act is decent, her song is Britney Spears' 'I'm a Slave 4 U'. The beat to it starts, and she comes out in her little half shirt and tiny yellow plaid micro mini, she goes into her routine, shaking her ass, her blonde hair flying as she catches her leg around the pole and spins around. She makes it safely to the floor, and crawl/stalks her way to one of the groups of older guys, stopping to shake her ass in the face of a group of the usual frat boys, they slip their singles in the side of her g-string, and one of them gets rowdy, and slaps her ass.

Matt, one of the other bouncers, takes him out quickly and quietly, as Dahlia comes out to the table, "Hey Guys, how are you enjoying the show so far?"

She sits lightly, on Mr. Stahl's other side, and he smiles at her, "We're enjoying it very much so far, especially the company."

She replies, happily, "That's great! Isn't Raven so sexy? I'm Dahlia Rose. She and I are going to do a dance together a little later on."

Mr. Nivek trails his finger, up my arm, and says, "Yes, she is exquisite. So are you by the way. Dahlia Rose, that's a beautiful name."

Leah blushes, like actually blushes, as she answers, "Well thank you!"

Jenna comes over, and lets us know, "Raven, Dahlia, you guys are on in 20."

She turns her attention to the men, "Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?"

Mr. Nivek looks questioningly at Mr. Stahl, who answers, "Yes, thank you. We'll each take a whiskey on the rocks, your best brand."

She smiles, "Excellent! That's Jack Daniels Single Barrel. I'll send Layla right over with that."

Cinnamon heads back to the bar, and Isis gets up, "Raven we should go get ready."

Smiling, I place my hands on their shoulders, and say, "It's been a pleasure meeting you both, I hope you enjoy our show!"

Mr. Stahl slides out, and takes my hand, helping me out of the booth, and says, "I'm sure we will enjoy it very much. We've both really enjoyed your company, Raven."

Leah and I head back to the changing room, and we finish up our makeup. Leah seems much more lucid now, and I ask her, "Are you good to go?"

She nods, "Yeah, I've got this. Thank you, for before. Now, lets go do this."

We make our way back behind the stage, and Jack announces, "Now for the very first time in Black Dog Bar history, TWO of our most popular girls are going to be **together** on our main stage! Give it up for the lovely, the **exotic **Dahlia Rose, and the sexy, **sinister**, RAAAVEN!"

The lights dim, and a beat like a heartbeat starts, we had chosen Closer by NIN, and as Trent Reznor starts singing, "_You let me violate you"_ Leah puts her arm up, taking my hand as I circle around her to the beat, while running my free hand over her sweater, undoing the buttons. "_You let me desecrate you_", Leah quick switches our positions, making me the submissive now, as I hold my hands together behind my back thrusting my chest out.

"_You let me penetrate you_", she grips the cardigan on both sides, and yanks in either direction, popping open the top, and pulling it down my arms and off, dropping it on the stage, leaning her head in, and trailing her nose along the column of my neck. "_You let me complicate you_" She circles around, and we kiss briefly, before both moving in opposite directions.

"_Help me, I broke apart my insides_", we are on opposite sides of the stage now, and we drop to our knees, "_Help me, I've got no soul to sell_", we stare into each other's eyes, crawling towards each other. I arch my back and thrust my ass out with each movement, as Leah mirrors me.

"_Help me, the only thing that works for me_", we meet in the middle, each of us going up on our knees and pressing our chests together. We grip each other's hips, and move our hands upwards. Her hands roaming over my breasts have my nipples hard, and she smirks at me, as I stifle a moan, "_Help me get away from myself_", in a synchronized movement we grip the collars of the others' shirt, and yank popping them open, our breasts spilling out, mine coming to rest against hers, our nipples brushing, sending delightful little sparks through my body.

Finally the chorus hits, "_I wanna fuck you like an animal_", we're up on our feet now, I take the pole on the left hand side of the stage, and Leah takes the one on the right, "_I wanna feel you from the inside_", we're mirroring each other as we bump and grind around the poles, ending in a spin taking us down to the floor again, "_I wanna fuck you like an __**animal**__!_"

I stalk to the edge of the stage, finding one of the groups of business men, I reach out,"_my whole existence is flawed_", running my hand through one man's silver hair, "_you get me closer to God_" grasping the back of his head, and bringing it in so his face is almost in my tits, then pulling away and lightly pushing him back, all the while I feel the hands, reaching out, sticking their bills into the band of my g-string. I see the bills being thrown on the stage, and my heart skips to see a few 20s mixed into the 5's and singles.

"_You can have my isolation_", Leah and I face each other again, before spinning and flinging off the wraparound skirts. "_You can have the hate that it brings_", we stalk back towards each other, "_You can have my absence of faith_", meeting in the middle of the stage once more, we put our hands on each other's hips, and walk around in a circle, "_You can have my everything_"

She winks at me, "_Help me, tear down my reason_", Leah slides down my body, as I spread my legs a bit wider, and she runs her hands around and over my bare hip, down the front of my panties, and then down the length of my leg, "_Help me, it's your sex I can smell_" all of a sudden her head darts in, and she actually runs her nose along the length of my slit through my panties, causing me to gasp and shudder a bit because that is not something we choreographed.

I grab her hands, and pull her up, _"Help me, you make me perfect_", I run my hands up her arms, and down over her breasts, tweaking her nipples lightly, as I move down her body, "_Help me become somebody else_", I thrust my hips in and out, as my face goes in by Leah's crotch, and she thrusts in my face.

"_I wanna fuck you like an animal_" My hand moves up the inside of her leg, and I cup her pussy through the material as I work my way back up, "_I wanna feel you from the inside_" our legs intertwine, each of us thrusting against the other's thigh, the place is going fairly crazy, "_I wanna fuck you like an __**animal**__!_" our hands cupping each other's tits, "_my whole existence is flawed_" faces moving in, our lips just the scantest bit separated I can feel her breath running over them, as our hands move down to cup each other's ass, and then it's over, "_You get me closer to God!_"

The music cuts out, I smack Leah's ass, and the lights go down, allowing us to scoop up our clothes, and the assorted money from both sides of the stage. We head off stage and back into the changing area. Frank meets us in the back, and he's practically weeping with joy, as he says, "Girls. That was…That was just fucking incredible. You both were amazing, I'm going to go see what my partners thought."

I grab my duffle, and bring it over by Leah's changing area, one of the newer girls who calls herself Heaven is there. I look at her pointedly, and say, "Switch places with me."

She starts to balk, and Tammy passes by, saying, "Do what she says, Heaven."

She grabs her stuff and stalks away, and I put my duffle down on the vanity top. Grabbing a towel out of my bag, I wipe off the sweat and strip down. I can see Leah eyeing me, and I smile at her, "So that was fun. What made you smell my pussy?"

She laughs, "Well the line was 'it's your sex I can smell', so I figured why the hell not. It's not like you were upset about it."

I shrug, "Honestly girl, that was the most sexual contact I've had with another person since before I found out I was pregnant with Jasmine. I mean when we practiced we kept it very limited, when we got up there it was real. I liked it."

She looks at me, assessing, "Are you hitting on me, Bella?"

I blush, "No, not exactly. You can't lie and tell me you didn't enjoy it too."

She smirks, "I wouldn't bother. Hell yeah I liked it, and I'd do it with you in a minute, chica. We should go out one night, have a girls night, have some fun. My mom would be happy to watch the kid for you."

I nod, "That sounds like fun. I should call Paul, make sure he's okay with Jasmine. By the way can I follow you home? He said he lives around the block from you."

She looks at me strangely, "Paul…You don't mean Paul Dixon do you?"

I nod again, and she laughs, "Wow…Big Paul Dixon is playing babysitter? I would pay to see that!"

Shrugging, I pull my solo dance outfit on and step into my boots, zipping them up the sides, "I don't know him that well, if I wasn't in a complete and utter bind I probably wouldn't have left her with him, but Tyler pulled a power play, and Latisha won't watch Jas anymore. She's moving down to Seattle, Tyler apparently just signed to a big contract with the Seahawks and he's gonna put her up in a house and pay all her expenses as long as she stops seeing her granddaughter."

Leah looks livid, as she spits, "That son of a bitch! You should take him to the cleaners, Bella! He should do right by that child!"

I shrug, "It's not worth it. Besides, if I take him to court and he's NOT her dad… I'd be so embarrassed, and then what if he wants to take her from me? I mean, I'm a 19 year old stripper Leah. He's a professional athlete, he has a lot more resources than me, I can't take that chance that that nasty bitch Lauren Mallory ever gets anywhere near my baby."

Leah nods sympathetically, "I understand, I wouldn't want her near a kid either. Dumb whore that she is."

****Time skip later that night, still BPOV****

Leah and I walk out the door together with Dami. He walks us to our cars which luckily are parked right near each other, and tells us goodnight. I get into Paul's truck, start it up, and wait for Leah to pull out ahead of me. We both had good nights, not quite what I made the week before, but close to it.

Frank's partners were very impressed with the revenue, and the dancers, and so he got the money he was looking for to fix the place up. They were going to be doing the work during the day before the bar opened, and we'd have to deal with it for probably a month or two, but once it was done it was going to be great.

I follow Leah easily, and before I know it she pulls into her driveway. She gets out, and comes over to the truck, and I roll the window down, "Thanks for letting me follow you. I'll call you during the week."

She replies, "No problem, maybe we can do something Sunday?"

I nod, "I'd like that. Have a good night."

Leah smiles, leans into the window, and kisses me, her lips are soft, the surrounding skin smooth, so much different than kissing a guy, not better, just different, and I melt into it. A breathy sigh escapes my lips as she parts them with her tongue, delving it lightly into my mouth, flicking against my tongue for just a second before pulling back, and smiling at me, "There. Sweet dreams, chica."

I stammer, "You too. Goodnight."

She winks at me, and saunters up the path into the house. I watch until the door closes behind her, and then circle around the block, looking out the window carefully for my car. Seeing it I pull in beside it, and grab my bag, taking the keys out of the ignition and heading up to the door.

I knock carefully, and Paul opens the door. He's shirtless, wearing a pair of worn in sweat pants, the sight of him combined with the events of the night, and the kiss I just shared with Leah hit me hard, and I know that if I don't get out of here quickly, I'm going to jump on him and forget all about the vow I made myself when I found out I was pregnant that casual sex was no longer a part of my life.

He smirks at me, like he knows exactly what I'm feeling, if not exactly what I'm thinking, and he says innocently, "Hey. How was your night?"


	5. New Beginnings?

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this story is property of the author. Story is rated M and may contain graphic language, sexual content(includes the possibility of femme slash), mild drug use, and possible violence.**

****Paul POV from getting back to his house with Jasmine****

Her little arms wrapped around my neck, and her head burrowed into my neck, Jasmine fell asleep again on the walk back to my house. I walk up the pathway, and let us into the house. Hopefully she will sleep for the rest of the night. I mean she's a baby, she should sleep straight through at this point, right?

I toss the bag onto the recliner, and decide that it's probably safer to lay her out on the couch than to put her in my bed where I can't see her if she does wake up. The last thing I need is for her to fall out of my bed and get hurt. That would probably kill my fledgling relationship with her momma.

I had had time to think after leaving Bella's the week before. I realized that although I can't help the fact that I'm a jealous and sometimes possessive guy, I can, and will have to control my emotions and reactions. Bella is an adult, in every sense of the word, she's a mother, and she seems to be a damn good mom.

Holding Jasmine securely, I go into my room, and grab a blanket out of the closet. I haven't used a blanket since I phased, didn't need one, but the baby obviously would. Bringing her and the blanket back out to the living room, I attempt to ease her down onto the couch. She stirs, and starts to cry, "No! Paw!"

Straightening, I rub circles on her back, "Shh, shh, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere, Princess."

Okay then, let's try this again… Picking up her bag, I dump the contents out on the table. I find what I guess are the water rings Bella was talking about. Picking them up, I bring them into the kitchen, and throw them into the fridge.

Walking back into the living room, I lower myself into the recliner. I wonder how long it's going to take her to be down deep enough to put her down. This is going to be a long night…

I hadn't talked to either Sam or Jared about Bella, Sam had never phased in that night, it was his honeymoon after all so who could blame him. Since then though, I've been avoiding my pack brothers by telling them I had a lot of work at the shop I needed to get done. It's not like vampires were really a worry, we phased because the Cullen's came back. Since we've phased though, we haven't come across even one other vampire scent.

Jasmine's arms tighten momentarily, and then loosen as her whole body relaxes. Her breathing is perfectly even, surely she must be out enough now to lay on the couch, but if I get up it might wake her up again.

I don't even want to turn the tv on, all I have to do is just chill here and wait it out for about the next 20 minutes or so. It's good, everything is quiet, just me and the kid. I close my eyes, and relax, letting the stress of the last week fade away, the shop was fine, busy, but Jesse runs that place like a top if I'm not there.

Alyssa had done a good tattoo today, a nice detailed piece, and she did it clean, and solid. I'm glad to have her at the shop, her talent is going to go a long way in putting Dixon Tattooing on the map. All of a sudden, the door slams open; I shout, jumping in the chair, Jasmine starts screaming crying in my ear, and Sam and Jared are standing in my living room, their jaw's open wide as they gawk at me.

Glaring at them, I rub circles on Jasmine's back, soothing, "Shhh, shh, Princess. It's okay, sweetheart. The guys are sorry, they didn't mean to scare you."

She buries her head in my neck, crying in my ear, and I walk back into my bedroom with her. She's starting to calm down, and I lay her down on the bed, saying, "Ok Princess, why don't you sleep in here? When you wake up Mommy will be here to pick you up, ok?"

She nods, and her voice is sleepy, as she says, "Okie Paw. I go sleepy. Mommy come?"

I nod, stroking her forehead a little, and tell her, "Sure thing, Princess. If you go to sleep Mommy will be here when you wake up."

Her eyes are closed now, and she brings her thumb to her mouth, sucking it as she turns on her side, and snuggles into the blanket that I wrapped around her.

Letting the scowl onto my face now, I walk back into the living room, where Sam and Jared are still gawking. I snarl at them quietly, "You two motherfuckers are so _fucking_ **lucky** that that little girl is sleeping back there! What the **fuck** is the matter with you guys?"

Sam just looks shocked, and quite frankly stupid, as he says, "Paul, man, I'm **so** sorry. We didn't know. I mean I guess now we know why you've been avoiding us this past week, but why didn't you **tell** us? I mean how could you not tell us that you have a daughter!"

I roll my eyes, "Umm, because, dumbass, I **don't**."

He looks confused now, and Jared asks, "Well whose kid is it then? And why do you have it?"

Shaking my head at them, I say, "First off, she's a **she**, not an _it_! Second_, _are you guys really that _stupid_? I'm **babysitting**!"

Sam asks now, "So who's kid is she, Paul?"

Sighing, I run my hand through my hair, and answer, "She's Bella Swan's kid. Her name is Jasmine. She's my Imprint's daughter."

They're back to the gawking faces now, and I scowl at them harder, and snap, "What? You guys gonna tell me that your girls were lily white virgins? I mean you can try to tell me that, but I'll know you're lying."

Both of them shrug, and Sam says, "I'm not saying anything Paul. Bella's past is none of our business, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to."

I gesture at the couch, "Just sit down, assholes."

They sit on the couch, and I drop into my recliner. I can hear Jasmine's even breathing from the bedroom, well I guess wolf hearing is handy for something, better than a baby monitor anyway. Sam pulls a bowl from his pocket, and holds it out to me.

I stare at him like he's grown an extra head for a minute, and he slowly lets the bowl drop, as I say, "Put that shit away! There's a baby in the next room. Bella would probably flip her fucking shit if she came to pick her daughter up and it smelled like weed in here."

Sam puts the bowl back in his pocket, asking, "So have you spent a lot of time with her?"

I shake my head, "No, not really. I went with her to the grocery store last week, then we went back to her place, and we talked. She's, she's been through a lot. She lost her dad at 17, same as me, and it seems we both dealt with that pain in similar ways…"

Jared smirks, though he tries to hide it, and I snap at him, "You got something to say, Jared? Last I checked, your Imprint don't need personal trauma to jump between dicks."

He starts to say something, thinks better of it, and gestures for me to continue, so I do, "Anyway, so yeah, we both apparently dealt with our pain by trying to fuck our way past it, and Bella got pregnant. Oh, get this, Jasmine's dad is the loser who's **marrying** that fucking trashbag whore Lauren Mallory. He's not in the picture, he doesn't do anything for them, has never given Bella one fucking cent in support, _and_ he just signed a fucking contract with the Seahawks to be their new starting quarterback!"

Sam shakes his head, "That's fucked up man. I mean Jesus, at least if you had gotten some chick knocked up you would have done the right thing by the kid… and it ain't like you're a fuckin millionaire either."

I nod, and get up, hearing movement from the bedroom. I go to the open door and peer in, nothing to worry about, she's just shifted around in her sleep. I breathe a sigh of relief and go back to my chair. Jared just stares at me in disbelief, "So what, man? This is you now? Mr. Mom while your girl goes out and strips? No weed, I'm guessing no drinking? That's it, done? I mean I'm sorry, but it's like you totally flipped the script in like a week."

I shake my head at him, and try to keep my voice down, as I snap at him, "You know what, dude; fuck you. There's a little girl in that room who I'm responsible for at this point in time. I'm sorry if I'm not gonna toke up and go blow it in her face or anything man. Look Bella was in a bind, her babysitter fell through or something, she was taking the kid with her to work. I saw her on the side of the road, thought she had broken down, and asked if I could help. She called her boss, who told her she couldn't bring the kid to work with her tonight, and so here we are. I'm still Paul Dixon, but I'm also a fucking adult who knows better than to get wrecked while I'm **responsible** for someone else's kid, and if you don't like that, then you can leave."

Jared gets up, and does just that. Sam for his part just sits on my couch with a neutral expression on his face. He shrugs, "You're right, man. I'm sorry. Honestly Jared's just jealous."

Again, I look at him like he's grown an extra head, "Jealous? Of what?"

Sam shakes his head, "Look, you know how I feel about Emily, she's my imprint, and my wife. You know how she is though, she can be pretty damned unpleasant. The same goes for Kim, and not for anything, Kim's worse, cus she's a whore! She's perfectly happy to just jump on J's dick when she's home, but then she goes right back to her boyfriend when she gets back to school. I mean in the long run, if this works out for you, you'll have the most normal relationship out of all of us. I wish to God we'd all done it your way. Things would be different then…for all of us."

I know he's thinking about Leah, maybe I should tell him that Leah's down in Port Ang stripping with my girl. Nah, for one thing Bella went out of her way to NOT mention anything about where Leah was or what she was doing, and for another, Leah Clearwater's life is no longer ANY of Sam's business.

Shaking my head, I ask him, "Does Emily know?"

He looks at me, slightly confused, "Know what?"

Making a disgusted sound, I answer, "That you're still in love with Leah. I mean why'd you even marry her?"

Sam just looks at me like I'm an idiot, as he answers, "She's my soul mate, what the fuck else was I supposed to do? She wanted to get married. That's the point I'm making to you. With the way you're going about this with Bella, you'll know that everything she wants from you, she wants _because_ of **you**. Emily… I mean, half the shit she wants from me is just to get one up on Leah. I'm not stupid Paul. She and Leah were best friends their whole lives, only Leah had the better looks, the better familial status, more friends, and me. Leah may have been a true friend to Emily, but Emily was a…what do girls call them? Frenemies?"

I nod, and he continues, "Yeah, she was a frenemy to Leah. Harry pushed me to tell Emily everything when I first imprinted, he thought that she would just release me from my obligation, that she would just want me as a friend."

He takes a ragged breath, running his hands through his hair, and continuing, "Obviously that wasn't the case. It was hard, what she made me do to Leah. I never wanted to hurt Leah, but I honestly had no choice. Emily gave me no choice... and honestly, a part of me has always, and will **always**, hate her for it. By telling Emily about the imprint straight off, I gave her that power. She knew that I had to be whatever she wanted, and what she wanted, what I sometimes believe she truly wants, is a way to one up her cousin over and over and over again. Think about Kim and J, it's the same shit, he told her about it straight off thinking that she would leave her boyfriend and they'd be together. Happily ever after or some fucking bullshit like that. He gave her all the power, he **told** **her** that he _had_ _to be_ _**whatever**_ _**she**_ _**wanted**_, and she wanted a dick to jump on when she was home from school on breaks. Do you understand why I said he's jealous now?"

I nod, "Yeah, I see your point. I'd be jealous of me too quite honestly, but that's just because I have the biggest dick."

Sam laughs, and scoffs, "Yeah, in your dreams… Anyways, I'm gonna head out. By the way, Paul, I know it doesn't mean a whole hell of a lot, but I'm proud of you for the way you're handling all this. Your old man'd be proud of you too."

Giving him a half smile, I nod, "Thanks. You sure you don't wanna hang around? It's just me and the kid till Bella comes to pick her up around 5:30 in the morning."

He shakes his head, "Nah, thanks though. I gotta get home. Don't want Em to worry…"

Sam sighs softly, if I wasn't a wolf I probably wouldn't have heard it, so I ignore it, and he heads out the door. Sighing to myself I hope that this thing with Bella doesn't end up going sideways… I mean from what I know of her so far she doesn't seem to be the type to pull any Emily or Kim type bullshit. Not anymore anyway, she came out of the grief of losing her father a stronger person.

Heading back into my bedroom, Jasmine is fast asleep. Her little face is innocent, angelic, I don't know how Crowley could know that that little girl is his baby, and not want to be around to just watch her sleep. Hell it makes my heart feel funny, and she's not even my kid.

Shaking it off I go to my dresser, and grab a pair of faded grey pajama pants. I walk into the bathroom and change out of my clothes, throwing on the pants. I throw the clothes in the hamper and go back out to the bedroom.

Walking quietly over to the bed, I scoop Jasmine up gently with the blanket around her, luckily she's finally down deep enough that she keeps sleeping. I bring her out to the living room, and lay her gently on the couch. I fix the blanket, tucking it up around her. Pushing her straight black hair off her face, I kiss her forehead lightly, and go back to sit on my recliner.

Turning on the tv, I make the volume low enough that she probably can't hear it, and settle in for the long night ahead.

****Time skip still Paul POV****

I've been dozing for hours, half awake, half asleep. Jasmine had woken up crying a couple of times, the first time she was wet, I changed her, and put her back to bed. The second time she needed one of the teething rings that Bella had left for her, and a dose of the baby aspirin.

The strangest thing had been happening to me, I was just thankful that Jasmine slept most of the time. It's embarrassing to admit, but I've been having the hardest time controlling myself. I mean seriously, I haven't popped this much unwanted wood since middle school, and it wasn't like I was thinking dirty thoughts or anything, it was just uncontrollable waves of lust washing over me.

Finally it had stopped, but now it was back. I get it under control with a bit less difficulty this time. I check the time, and see that Bella should be here any minute. Jasmine is sleeping soundly, a teething ring gripped in her hand.

I get up to go grab my phone in case Bella gets lost and calls, and I can hear my truck pulling into the driveway. The engine cuts off, and I can hear her getting out of the car. She shuts the door, makes her way up the walk, and knocks on the door.

Taking a breath, I do a quick check; okay, still down. Good boy. Opening the door, the evening air blows in over my bare torso, Bella stares at me, her eyes widened, pupils dilated. I can smell Leah all over her, I can smell Bella's arousal, and a wave of lust hits me as she swallows compulsively, and it hits me…Bella Swan is fucking horny. That's what I've been feeling all night, her arousal.

Thankfully I've managed to keep an iron grip on 'not so little Paul', now though I let myself relax a little, and I smirk at her, "Hey. How was your night?"

She clears her throat, as I step back, gesturing for her to come inside, and replies, "Oh, uh, not too bad… How was Jasmine?"

I shrug, "she was fine. Come into the kitchen with me, I'll get you a bottle of water? I have soda too, or coffee if you want some."

She follows me through to the kitchen, saying, "No, thank you, but really, I'll just get her stuff together, and go. It's a long ride back. I need to get her home to her own bed."

I smile at her, a seductive, predatory grin that has had many girls panties dropping, but my tone is soothing, as I say, "Bella, she's sleeping. You're right, it's a long ride back, let her sleep a while longer. She woke up a few times needing a diaper, and then her tooth was bothering her, she really only just fell back to sleep a couple of hours ago. Sit down, you're probably dead on your feet too, I don't want to take the chance of you getting in an accident on your way home."

Coming up behind her, I place my hands on her shoulders, squeezing lightly. She's tense, but I can tell that she's thinking hard about my offer. If I can get her to stay a while, I may be able to get her to just relax, go to sleep, and worry about tomorrow when it comes.

She lets me guide her to the table, and she sinks down into a chair, as I continue to rub her shoulders and down her upper arms. She moans quietly, and puts her hand over mine, saying softly, "Stop."

I do, and sit down next to her. She looks at me, and sighs, "We need to talk, Paul."

Shrugging, I reply, "Yeah, I guess we do. Where do you want to start?"

She chews on her lower lip for a minute, worrying it between her teeth, and says, "Well, there's some stuff I didn't tell you about me. First, I have to ask you, really and truly, can I trust you? Can I trust you to be honest with me? Can I trust you to keep things to yourself if I ask you to keep them to yourself?"

I nod, staring deep into her deep brown eyes, and reply, "Of course you can. Look, I know you don't know me that well, but I want to change that. I told you the other day that I made up my mind to get to know you. I promise you, you can trust me. I'm not going to hurt you. You're not alone."

She smiles at me shyly, but her voice is still wary, "You have no idea how badly I want to believe you…"

Her hand is still holding mine, and she looks down as if just realizing something, looking up she asks worriedly, "Why is your hand so hot? Are you sick?"

She looks almost panic stricken, as she starts to ramble, "You should have **told me** if you weren't feeling well, Paul! Jasmine hasn't been around a lot of kids! Hell, she hasn't been around that many adults either! The kid has basically no immunity and you feel like you're running the highest fever I've ever felt! How are you not curled up in bed!"

I cut her off, "Bella! I'm not sick. I would never have offered to watch her if I wasn't one hundred percent fine. I _was_ sick. A long time ago. A rare non communicable blood disease. It put me down hard for a couple of months. I thought I might die, but I didn't. I came through the other side of it, bigger, stronger, and better than ever. I swear to you, I'm not sick, I'm not contagious. Not at all."

She breathes a sigh of relief, her heart rate getting back to normal, and says, "I'm sorry that I flipped out, I just…"

Interrupting, I say, "It's okay. She's your baby, I get it. Look, here's the thing. I want to take you out, you say there's things I have to know, then tell me. Whatever you have to say it's not going to change anything."

She shrugs, "I guess we'll see. Look, to tell you what I need to tell you, I have to tell you a secret that isn't mine. I need you to **swear** to me that you will _never_ tell _**ANYONE**_ else! Especially NOT Sam Uley."

Oh shit! She's about to tell me that Leah is a stripper. I look deep into her eyes, and tell her sincerely, "I promise, whatever you have to tell me is between us. You can trust me."

Bella nods, and takes a deep breath, blowing it out, and saying, "Okay, so, you know Leah Clearwater right?"

I nod, trying to look nonchalant and encouraging at the same time, "Yeah, why?"

She's worrying her lip between her teeth again, and this time it's not **her **lust that's making me hard, I'm just glad I'm sitting down and she's not looking at my crotch. Finally after what feels like forever, she says, "Well, uhm, she uh, she works with me, at the bar. Sometimes. She doesn't do that many shifts anymore, she was desperately afraid that Sam would find out and tell her father because of them both being on the council down here… She really tries hard to avoid causing Sue and Harry any shame. She doesn't want people down here to know that she's a stripper. She told me that she started doing it because she felt horrible about herself. She felt like she was fat and ugly and she was desperate not to feel that way anymore."

I just goggle at her, Leah's _always_ been **smoking** **hot**, how could she ever feel fat and ugly? Bella shrugs at me, as if reading my mind, as she says, "I know, she's gorgeous, how could she ever feel that way, right? Well obviously when your fiancé out of the blue dumps you for your cousin and then barely a year later gets engaged to her it's going to make anyone doubt themselves, even someone as sexy as Leah."

There's a faraway look in her eyes, and I clear my throat sharply, bringing her back to the present. She blushes slightly, and continues on, "Well, so yeah, Leah and I work together. We got to be friendly because our dad's had been best friends when Charlie was alive, and of course we both have had shit luck with men. Anyways, about 4 months ago we started working on a duo act, and tonight we debuted it."

She fidgets a bit, looking uncomfortable, but then meets my gaze, "I uh, I liked it. A lot."

Oh shit…of fucking course my life could never be that easy…my Imprint, on top of everything else, is a lesbian…

I sigh, and reach my hand out to take hers again. She looks up at me, and I say, "I get it. It's fine, thanks for telling me. It's fine that you're a lesbian Bella, it's not like it's something you have a choice in."

She looks at me, with a mixture of confusion and amusement, and laughing asks, "What?!"

Throwing back her head she laughs loudly, until sighing contentedly, and sitting back to look at me, "I'm **not **gay, Paul! Look, when I lived in Phoenix, my mom traveled a lot with my stepdad, I was 15, and I had this friend, Ava. Ava and I uh, I guess the term for it is _experimented_, with each other, a lot. I liked it. A lot. She wanted to be together, like girlfriends, but I just couldn't. I mean I guess it doesn't make sense, what we did together was fun, and I enjoyed it, but even when I was at the point where I felt like I never wanted to see a man ever again I just couldn't see myself committing to a girl that way. I'm bisexual. I've enjoyed doing things with girls in the past, and I'll enjoy it in the future, but I'm never gonna be the girl who has a girlfriend in the literal sense or in the same way that I'd have a boyfriend. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Nodding, I say, "I think so… You don't want to be in a relationship with a woman, but you enjoy fooling around with them… are you…do you… I don't want this to come out wrong…"

Pausing, I frown, contemplating how to word 'are you going to go back to being a slut' nicely. Obviously I don't want to piss her off, but I don't want to share her with other guys… It might be cool to share her with another girl, maybe…I might feel differently in the moment because of the Imprint, but I've had my share of threesomes, most of them the awesome kind with two girls. So I know how insanely hot that can be when all 3 people are into it, and I can't lie, I've always thought Leah Clearwater was smoking hot, though I'd definitely have to hide that shit from Sam…

Ok, well here goes, "Bella, if and when we're together, I don't want you to see other guys…I mean, maybe it's too soon to be having this discussion. I've obviously had my share of casual partners, I'm sure you have figured that out by now. The thing is, that's not what I'm looking for anymore. I don't want to be the guy whose girl has other boyfriends, I won't put up with that. I'm not gonna lie, I can be jealous, and I can be violent, I've never been violent towards women, and I never would be. I'd dump you before I'd ever hit you, but I can't say the same about any other guys."

She takes my hand in hers again, smiling while she squeezes it lightly, "Paul, you're the first and **only** guy who has made me even want to consider getting back 'out there' again. I'm not ever going to go back to the way I was living after my dad died. That girl wasn't me, she just lived in my skin for a while."

Frowning slightly, she shrugs, "I've done the girl thing, and I don't want to stop. I want to get to know you, but I need you to accept that about me."

Taking a breath, I nod, "Okay. I think I can do that. Look, why don't you just stay here for the night? My couch folds out. You and Jas can take my bed, I'll take the couch."

Bella shakes her head, "I really don't want to put you out, Paul. You've done enough for me already. Plus if we move Jas now she'll be up for the day. I'll stay, but you take your bed, I'll catch some sleep in your recliner, it looks really comfortable."

Nodding, I say, "It isn't bad, but it doesn't recline right anymore. Look, don't take this the wrong way, but why don't we just share the bed? I have a king sized bed, as long as we each stay on our side it'll be like we're on two completely separate beds."

****Bella POV****

God, this guy is…seemingly perfect… Is he too good to be true? He might be, but it's not like I'm completely alone in the world, I know that if things started going bad there would be people to help me, Dami, Frank and Tammy, Leah and her mom would help me, and not to mention my late father's police friends. All would step up to bat for me if I needed it, all I had to do was ask.

My eyes wander over Paul's bare torso, taking in the muscles and tattoos. His skin is deeply tanned, gorgeous, his chest is broad, practically hairless, his pecs well defined perfection, above his perfect 6 pack abs. He has a light trail of hair leading down to the waistband of his pants, and part of me desperately wants to follow that trail, find out what he's working with down there.

God, I haven't been this horny since I was pregnant…I don't know what it is about him, maybe it's that he's a bad boy who seems to have a heart of gold, maybe it's the straight fact that he's the hottest guy I've ever seen. Whatever it is, I want to touch him, know him, have him, be _with_ him.

His eyes are a beautiful, deep, green, his face heavily stubbled, a tattoo machine is tattooed on the right side of his neck. On his right pec is a black tribal design, and reaching towards it is another tribal design this one with different shades of greens shadowing it works its way over his shoulder and down his arm.

Paul's gaze holds mine, his full lips curving into a smirk that has my breath caught in my throat. I stand up, my hand still caught in his, and he quickly pulls me down onto his lap, his free hand delving into my hair and pulling my face down and pressing his full surprisingly soft lips to mine.

His hand moves down and he holds my neck gently, but firmly, as his tongue darts against my lips. His hot soft tongue parts my lips, and delves inside, my own darts out to meet it, and my hand moves up into his hair.

His hands move to my waist, and he lifts me easily, adjusting me so I'm straddling his lap. I feel his cock hard as steel against the crotch of my shorts, I can't help it, I press harder against him, as my hands fist in his hair, a moan spilling from my mouth to his.

He continues to kiss me senseless as his hands move under my tank top. They slide around my waist, up my back, his fingers ghosting along my spine making me shiver, as I nip at his bottom lip. I move my hands down onto his powerful shoulders, gripping them as I move my hips against him.

The lust filled haze lifts slightly, and then I inhale through my nose, and the spicy masculine scent of him hits me like a brick wall, and all I can do is sigh against his mouth, as his hands come back down my spine, only to move around to my front, and up my stomach to cup my breasts.

The feel of his big hot hands over my bra, and then under my bra, and directly on my skin makes me moan. The calloused tips of his fingers brush my nipples, somehow making them go even harder as he lightly squeezes them.

****Paul POV****

Abandoning the tits I've been playing with, I move my hands back down under her ass, lifting her easily, her legs wrapping automatically around my waist, and I carry her back to my bedroom. I break the kiss momentarily to make sure that Jasmine is still sleeping soundly on the couch.

She's fine, but I can sense that Bella is feeling hesitant now, I stop at the door to my bedroom, placing my lips directly next to her ear, and I whisper gruffly, "You can always say stop, Bella. I won't be angry. I can carry you in there, place you in my bed, and we can go to sleep just as easily as anything else. I promise, no hard feelings…"

Pulling back to look at her face, her lips curve slightly, and she speaks quietly, "No one has ever given me that option before…"

Her eyes go a little bit darker, and her voice is just a little bit sultry, as she continues, "How about we just see what happens?"

Holding her up with one arm, I brush hair out of her face with the other, "That sounds good. She'll be okay out here, if she gets up I'll hear her."

Bella nods, "It's, I'm sorry it's just that this is all new to me, I don't know how it works with me, and you, and her."

Carrying her through the door, I lay her on the bed, and lay down next to her, pulling her close to me, and kissing her head, "I know, Bella. It's fine if you don't want to do anything else right now, I mean that. Just…Stay, sleep. Worry about everything else when we wake up later."

She turns in my arms, wrapping hers around my neck, and leaning in to kiss me, before pulling back, and saying, "Let's not be so hasty, I think I'm catching a bit of a second wind…"


	6. Meeting New People

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all recognizable characters and situations contained therein. All original content in this story is property of the author. Story is rated M and may contain graphic language, sexual content(includes the possibility of femme slash), mild drug use, and possible violence. **

****The next morning Paul POV****

I'm aware of the solid weight of a female body up against me, opening my eyes I see deep auburn hair flowing over a porcelain shoulder. Bella. I hear Jasmine starting to get fitful out in the living room. Carefully, I move Bella away from me, and put a pillow under her arm.

She snuggles into the pillow, her breathing deep and rhythmic, that girl is out cold. Stealthily getting up, I check the clock, 10:00am. I grab a t-shirt off the floor, and hastily pull it on as I go out the door to the living room. Jasmine looks at me owlishly from her spot on the couch, she smiles, and then looks worried, as she asks, "Where Mommy, Paw?"

I pick her up and tuck her against my hip, as I answer, "Mommy's sleeping, Princess."

Carrying her over to the door, I say quietly, "See, Mommy's here."

She exclaims loudly, "Mommy!"

I hush her quickly, "Shh, shh, Princess. Let's let Mommy get some more sleep, okay?"

Jesse has the morning shift at the shop today, so I have time to let Bella get some solid sleep before I have to leave. Jasmine looks up at me, and asks, "Mommy tired?"

Nodding, I carry her through to the kitchen, as I answer, "Yes, Princess, Mommy's tired."

Bella's second wind had led to a very intense make out session. I think both of us had wanted to do more, but I think Bella being apprehensive about Jasmine not being in a crib had stopped her from pushing it, and of course I hadn't wanted to push her, and after a while we both had ended up succumbing to sleep. I can't imagine that since Jasmine's birth Bella has had many opportunities to sleep in, this is something very simple that I can do for her.

I grab the diaper bag, and find the changing pad. Laying it out on the table, I quickly change her, managing not to gag at the dirty diaper, and getting a clean one on her in almost no time. She laughs when I tickle her tummy, and I tell her, "Don't move, Princess. I'm going to throw this out, and then I'll make you breakfast."

Tossing the diaper into the trash, I lift Jasmine up, and sit her on one of the chairs… hmmm, she's down too low... I go into a cabinet, and grab out a couple of old phone books that my dad had thrown there, and lift her up, sliding them underneath her, and then sitting her back down again.

It will have to do. She smiles up at me, and tilts her cute little face, as she asks, "Pancakes?"

I smile at her, she is honestly freakin adorable. She has Bella's big brown eyes, and a head full of wavy smooth dark hair. Her skin is a light shade of brown, if I didn't know who her dad was I would think maybe she was Spanish, or Native American, not that it matters, but it made sense why Sam thought she may have been my daughter.

Thinking, I mentally inventory the list of food in my house... yeah, I got nothing. A stroke of genius hits me, as I spot Bella's keys where I left them on the counter last night. I pick them up, and grab my phone off the counter, and call Sue's Diner.

The line rings once, twice, and picks up, "Sue's Place, this is Amy, how can I help you?"

I smile, as I answer, "Amy! It's Paul, can I get three pancake breakfast platters for pick up? One with fresh strawberries on the side, no meat, one with bacon, and one with extra bacon and extra sausage? And can I get two large, and one child's orange juice to go with that?"

Amy teases, "Paul Dixon Jr! Who are you havin breakfast with? Is it that pretty girl with the baby from the other day?"

Laughing, I answer, "I guess you'll just have to wait to find out, Amy. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes to pick up."

She laughs, "Okay honey."

Hanging up the phone, I put it in the pocket of my jeans, and scoop Jasmine up into my arms, telling her, "Okay, Princess. Here's the deal. You and me are going to go pick up food from the diner for breakfast ok?"

She grins at me, and she just looks so damn happy I have to laugh as she squeals, "PANCAKES!"

Stepping into the pair of slippers I keep by the door, I scribble a note, leave it on the table in case Bella wakes up and gets worried about where we went, and Jas and I head out the door. I open the back door of Bella's car, and place her in the car seat, fumbling with the straps for a minute. I figure it out, and latch her in, smiling at her as she sings a little song about loving pancakes.

Getting in the driver's seat I head up the road to the diner. All the way up the road, Jasmine has entertained me switching between the pancake song, and wheels on the bus.

I pull into a spot, putting the car in park, and that's when she busts out with, "Paw, why Mommy not color?"

Feigning ignorance, I ask, "What do you mean, Princess?"

She puts her finger in her mouth, and points to her arm, "I color."

Then she points at me, "You color, but Mommy not color. Why Mommy not color?"

Okay…this is a tough one... do I answer? Do I change the subject? Is this my place?

Taking the cowards way out, I respond, "You'll have to ask Mommy, Princess."

She shrugs in that innocent accepting way that only small children have, and says, "Okie Paw, we get pancakes now?"

Sighing in relief, I answer, "Sure thing, Princess, but you have to wait till we get back to my house to eat them."

Getting her out of the back seat, I tuck her on my hip, and walk into the diner. Leah is sitting at the counter, and her eyes widen slightly as she sees me with Jasmine. I nod at her, and she smiles, as I come up to the counter next to her, "Hey there Paul."

Jasmine reaches towards her, "Auntie Dolly!"

Sue looks confused, but doesn't comment, as Leah takes Jasmine off my hip, "Hey there Baby J! How are you? Where's your Mommy?"

Jasmine hugs her, and answers, "Mommy tired. She sleep in Paw's bed."

Leah looks surprised, and she asks, "Oh yeah? Did you and Mommy have a sleepover at Paul's house?"

Jasmine nods, and I tune out their conversation as Amy brings the bag over to the counter, she smiles at me, laughing, as she says, "I knew it! I knew you were having breakfast with them! Oh Pauly, I'm happy for you. You deserve to have a pretty girl at your side."

Smiling back, I just go with it, "Thanks Amy. How much do I owe you?"

She rings it up on the register, and says, "Thirty even."

Taking my card out of the pocket of my pajama pants I hand it to Amy to swipe through. I sign the receipt, and turn back to Leah, "Hey Leah, can I have my date back, please?"

She smiles, and hands Jas back to me, as she says, "Bella got lucky. You're a good guy Paul. You deserve happiness."

I return the smile, settling Jasmine against me and grabbing the bag, along with the tray of to go cups, as I reply, "You do too, Lee. You'll find the right guy, it'll probably happen sooner than ya think. Till then, just be happy, have fun, hang with your girls. I'll see you around."

Winking at her, Jas and I head out the door.

****Short time skip still PPOV****

I pull back into the driveway, and park next to my truck. I get Jasmine out of the car seat, grab the bag of food next to her, and head back into the house.

Quietly opening the door, I listen carefully, and all I hear is the sound of deep, even breathing coming from the bedroom. I'm glad to help her out this way, let her get a good rest. Carrying Jasmine through to the kitchen, I set her on the chair with the phone books, and sit down next to her.

I open the bag, and pull out the trays of food. The first one is the one with the strawberries, I open it up, and use the plastic fork and knife provided to cut the pancakes into small pieces. The strawberries are already cut up into small slices, so I put the tray in front of the kid, and ask, "Can you feed yourself, Miss Jasmine?"

She nods, and I hand her the fork, she looks up at me with her big brown eyes, and asks, "Where syrup, Paw?"

I look in the bag and find three large condiment cups of syrup, and I pour one carefully over the pancakes. Looking at her hair and the small pool of syrup on top of her pancakes, I decide that I had better take the offense on this. Grabbing her hair, I spin it all together, and tuck it in the back of her shirt.

She smiles up at me, and says, "Thankie Paw! Love you."

I freeze, my eyes are tearing up, and my heart feels like it could just explode, I hand her the small juice cup after putting a straw in it, and all I can say is, "Love you too, Princess."

Jas eats her pancakes, completely content, and I dig out my own tray, and set Bella's on the other side of the table.

Opening my tray, I pour the syrup all over them, and the accompanying meats, and I start to eat.

****Bella POV****

The light hits my face, and I open my eyes. I stare up at the unfamiliar ceiling, for the first time in what feels like years I feel completely and utterly rested, and I have zero caffeine in my system. Sitting up in the strange bed, I know where I am, Paul's house, Paul's bed.

Oh my God... looking over at his bed side clock I see that it's after 11 o'clock in the morning. Holy shit! Jumping out of the bed, I look down at my tank top and panties, fuck. I look around on the floor for my shorts, finding them half under the bed, I pull them on and do them up.

God, he's probably asking himself what Jas and I are still doing here… He's probably sick of playing parent to a baby that isn't his, and asking himself why he's bothering. We had gotten pretty hot and heavy last night, but I couldn't bring myself to say go. I just kept thinking of Jasmine out on the couch and worrying that she'd get up and come looking for me. Worrying that if we went all the way that I wouldn't hear her if she opened his front door.

I can't believe I slept this late! He's probably pissed at the intrusion, or maybe he's not even here… Fixing my hair in the mirror on his dresser I find my sneakers on the floor and carry them out of the room with me.

I don't see Jasmine on the couch, not that she has ever slept this late with the exception of when she's not feeling well. I hurry through the room, and stop in my tracks. They're sitting at the table, both of them, Paul doesn't look angry or put upon.

He's talking to my little girl about her birthday, and what she wants, how old she's going to be. He looks perfectly natural with her… my heart gets just a little tight and I realize, he looks like a dad.

He hasn't even known us for a week yet, and he's given Jasmine more of himself in that time than Tyler has in her whole life… God… what will I do if he changes his mind?

Pasting a smile on my face, I walk into the kitchen, and address my daughter, "Hey Baby Girl!"

She looks up at me, and grins, "MOMMY! Paw, look! Mommy is wake!"

Paul smiles at her, and winks at me, as he replies, "I see that. Good morning, Mommy. Did you sleep good?"

I can't help but laugh, as I answer, "I slept great! You really didn't have to let me sleep this late, Paul. I'm sure that you have a lot of things you'd rather be doing."

He arches an eyebrow at me, and shakes his head, "Actually, I'm doing exactly what I want to do at the moment. I'm having breakfast with my best girl, and her beautiful mother. That tray there is yours, join us?"

Stammering, I answer, "Uh, um, okay. Thank you. You really didn't have to."

Paul takes my hand as I sit down across from him, and his green eyes bore into my own, as he says, "I know I didn't have to, Bella. I wanted to. This is what you do for people you care about. I care about you, both of you."

I smile at him, and that's when Jasmine breaks into the conversation with, "Mommy, why you no color?"

Looking at her confused, I ask, "What do you mean, Jas?"

She explains, pointing at her arm, "I color. Paw color. Auntie Dolly color. Why you no color?"

Oh god… I look at Paul horrified, and he just laughs, and tells me, "She asked me that question on the way to pick up breakfast, I took your car for that, I hope you don't mind. I told her she'd need to ask you."

Nodding, I think for a minute, and know that this isn't going to go away, so I explain, "Well, Sweetheart, there are a lot of different kinds of people in the world, and some of those people are different colors from one another, some people are white like me, and some people are brown like you, and there are a lot of other colors in between. Inside, however, we all look exactly the same."

Jasmine interrupts, "But.. you my mommy. Why we not same outside?"

Oh god… it's times like these that I wish she wasn't so damn smart... Taking a breath, I know that this is going to be a hard one, but I steel myself, and tell the truth, "Honey, you know how Grandma Latisha is brown?"

She nods, and I continue, "Well you're brown because your daddy is Grandma's son, and he's brown like her."

She looks confused, and she asks, "What daddy?"

Shit, I explain carefully, "Well, a daddy is like a mommy, but daddies are boys, like uncle Dami and Paul, and mommies are girls, like me and Grandma Latisha."

She looks even more confused now, as she asks, "I have daddy?"

Paul squeezes my knee under the table, and I feel somehow instantly calmer as I respond, "Yes, baby. You have a daddy. Pretty much everyone in the world has a mommy and a daddy, sometimes some people just don't see both their mommy and their daddy."

She looks at Paul, and then asks, "Paw my daddy?"

I can feel my eyes widen, and I shake my head fast, "No, Baby, Paul isn't your daddy. Your daddy is somebody else."

She looks confused, and my heart just breaks for her, as she asks, "Why I no see my daddy?"

Trying to sound soothing, I answer, "Your daddy went away before you were born, baby."

Paul breaks in, and I don't know whether to kiss him or hit him, as he says, "Princess, someday, someone is going to **choose** to be your daddy. He won't be the daddy who made you brown, but he'll be the daddy who'll always be there for you."

Thankfully, Jasmine seems satisfied with this answer, and she goes back to eating her pancakes. I exhale a sigh of relief, and change the subject, "Paul, uh, I'm sure that you have plans for the day. As soon as she's done eating, we'll get out of your way."

He shrugs, and replies, "I don't have to be down to the shop until 3, my shop manager is there till then, along with the other full time artist, and our apprentice, so they're well covered. I'm sure you have work tonight. How about after we finish eating, I follow you up to your place, you can shower and change, get her set, and come down to the shop with me. Hang out until you have to get to work? I close the shop around 8:30, and I don't mind watching the kid again tonight. What nights are you off?"

I open my mouth to say no, to make up an excuse, but instead what comes out is, "I'm off Sunday and Monday, but I made plans with Leah tomorrow night. Her mom was going to watch Jasmine, but if you aren't doing anything maybe you could instead, since she's taken to you so much. I know she's never really warmed up to Sue for whatever reason. I'd rather her be with someone she already trusts."

Paul considers, and gives me his sexy smirk, as he replies, "I can do that, on one condition: I'll watch her at your place, and we spend the day together on Monday. All day, culminating in you and I going out on an **actual** date. You can leave Jasmine with Sue, or hire a babysitter, I'm sure Forks has teen girls who watch kids for money. I'll pay the sitter. And tonight, instead of me bringing her back here, I'll take her back to your place, I'll give her a bath and put her to bed in her own crib."

Jesus…this guy is…. Well, perfect. Who am I to argue with perfection? Smiling, I reply, "Okay. That sounds good. Thank you."

Smiling back at me, he says, "You don't have to thank me, Bella. I'm doing exactly what I want to."

****Time skip, Paul POV****

Bella puts on some educational cartoon for Jasmine, and tells me, "I'm going to go take a shower."

I nod at her, "Okay, leave me your keys. I'm going to switch her car seat into the back of my truck."

She nods back, "They're on the counter. I'll follow the two of you down in my car. None of the other girls live up here, so I can't get a ride back at the end of my shift, and if you're watching her up here I don't want you to have to wake her up to get her in the truck to come down and pick me up."

Shrugging, I reply, "That makes sense, that kind of thing will just get more and more difficult on her as she gets older."

Sighing, she replies, "I know, I think about that sometimes. Especially now, with Tyler pulling his power play and moving Latisha to Seattle."

I grab her around the waist, and pull her onto my lap, holding her tight, as I say, "You should take his sorry ass to court, Bell. Make him do right by her, at least financially."

She shrugs, "Is it really worth it? I mean if I do that, I have to consent for her to be DNA tested, and then he has a claim on her. He could take me to court for custody…and he could **win**, Paul. I couldn't… I can't lose my baby, especially not when he's going to marry Lauren Mallory… I couldn't stand for her to be step-mommy to my baby. She wouldn't be good to her. You know that."

She has a point, and I shrug in concession, "You're right, she'd be shit. I understand where you're coming from, I really do. And really, if you think about it, you're leaving it open for the right guy to adopt her one day, maybe."

Bella looks at me, and she looks like she has never dared to hope to have that option, as she asks, very tentatively, "Do, do you think that if someday you and I got really serious, do you think that you'd consider that?"

I move the hair off her neck, and kiss it gently, as I murmur against her skin, "I think I would, someday, when we'd both be comfortable and secure with it. I want to be with you, Bella. I want you to be my girlfriend. I know you aren't sure about it yet, so right now, I'll settle for you acknowledging that we're seeing one another."

She completely relaxes against me, her arm coming back and her hand cupping my neck, as she says, "You're too good to me, of course we're seeing one another…I promise, if this keeps going the way it's going, it won't be too long before I'm comfortable with a more exact label."

I release her as I say, "Good, you better go get ready, we're gonna have to get moving soon."

She gets up, and I swat her lightly on her ass as she walks away. Jasmine gets up from in front of the TV and toddles over to stand by me, she holds her hands up, and I pick her up and settle her on my lap. She looks up at me all wide eyes, and asks, "You love Mommy, Paw?"

Cuddling her closer, I answer her quietly, "Maybe so, Princess. Maybe so."

Putting her on the couch next to me, I get up, and tell her, "You stay here okay? Watch your show, I'm going to move your car seat into my truck."

Bella had already gotten her changed into a pink t-shirt and a pair of white cotton pants with cute little pink sneakers. She shakes her head, saying, "No! I go with you!"

I nod, "Okay, but you have to stay by me, okay?"

She nods, "Okie."

I reach my hand out, and this time she takes it. Her hand is small, and soft, and I hold it gently as I grab the keys off the counter, and we go outside. I help her down the porch steps carefully, and we walk over to Bella's car.

I open the back door, and lift Jasmine into the back seat, telling her, "Sit on the seat next to the car seat, Princess."

She listens and sits down, thankfully. I can see where the middle seat belt is threaded through the bottom of the seat, and I release the button. Pulling the anchors out of the back of the seat I pull it out and set it on the sidewalk.

Stepping back, I say, "Okay, Sweetheart, come on out of there."

Jasmine comes to the edge of the seat, and I lift her out of the car, settling her on my hip, as I shut the car door. Grabbing the car seat, I bring it over to my truck, and open the back door, setting Jasmine on the leather seat.

She looks around her, goggling at the height difference, as she says, "Paw! Look how high!"

Laughing, I reply, "I know, Baby, go look out the window on the other side, okay? I'm gonna put your car seat in."

She does as she's asked, and I put the car seat in the car, inserting the anchors into the seat back, and then threading the seatbelt through the bottom of it. I jiggle it, and find it secure, so I call, "Jasmine, come on over here, let's go wait for Mommy to be ready inside."

****Time skip BPOV****

I pull into the parking lot behind a run of stores behind Paul's truck, it was weird driving down here without my baby girl in the back seat. It's been a weird week overall, I'm seeing someone…I'm seeing Paul Dixon. God, I never thought I'd be involved romantically with anyone again…

Parking the car next to his truck, I can't help but get sucked into my thoughts…I'm still not sure this is the best idea I've ever had, although God knows that none of this was my idea. Paul decided he wanted me, and that was it, he kicked open the door that I thought I'd shut tight, and he'd crumbled every one of my usual defenses.

What if it doesn't work out? God, what if it does? I can't pretend that this isn't every unspoken, even unacknowledged dream that I've ever had. To have someone I can rely on to help me raise my daughter, to have a partner, someone who loves both of us, not just me or her, but both of us. I can't pretend that I don't want this so, so much, but what if it all goes wrong?

I know that no matter what happens, I'll always have my baby, and I can do it on my own because I've been doing it on my own. I have two options, I can run away and hide from the world so that I don't chance getting hurt, or, I can give Paul an honest shot, and possibly have something amazing with him.

Jasmine can have a real family, and it doesn't hurt that Paul is the sexiest man I've ever seen, and seemingly the most perfect man on earth thus far.

There's a tap on my window, and he's standing there smiling, holding my daughter, and she's clinging to him her head on his shoulder looking up at him with adoring eyes. God, I know I haven't always been the best person, but please, please let this work out.

I smile up at him, as I open the door, apologizing, "I'm sorry, I got lost in thought."

Grabbing my bag, I shut the door behind me, as Paul takes my hand, and leads me through the parking lot to the back door of a small neat shop labeled simply, 'Dixon, Ink. Walk In's Welcome. Must be 18 Or Accompanied by Parent or Guardian to Enter NO EXCEPTIONS, WE CARD. 20% Discount With Valid Armed Forces ID'.

Paul releases my hand, and wraps his arm around my waist as he guides me through the shop, asking, "So Bella, have you ever thought about getting a tattoo?"

I shrug, laughing, as I reply, "I guess. Here and there. Never too seriously. I'd like to get something for Jasmine, but it might cost me money at work."

He looks confused, as he asks, "Yeah? I thought most dancers had ink these days?"

Nodding, I answer, "You're right, most **strippers **do, but there's nothing that will ruin a guy's fantasy faster than the thought of the girl on stage being a wife, mother, or both. And without that fantasy your tips go way down, that's why most of the girls who have ink and make good money have basic tramp stamps or stuff like that. No names, dates, or specifics."

He nods, "That makes a lot of sense. I never would have thought there was a science behind making money in a strip club."

Shrugging, I reply, "I don't think most people would, but there is. This is a really nice shop, Paul."

The hallway has enough natural light spilling through from both ends of the shop that they don't have to have the lights on, it's pristine clean, and the tattoo rooms are large, and well appointed. A large well-built older man comes out of one of the rooms, and smiles at Jasmine and I, as he says to Paul, "Sup Boss, who've you got here?"

Paul introduces us, "Jesse, this is Bella Swan, and her daughter Jasmine. Bella and I have just recently started seeing each other. Bella, this is Jesse Collins, he was my old man's best friend, and he's been second and more times than not first in command here at the shop since the old man ran it."

Jesse sticks out his hand, and I shake it, as he says, "Pleasure to meet you, Ladies."

I respond in kind, and he turns his attention to Jasmine, "So, Miss Jasmine, how old are you?"

She clings to Paul and buries her face in his chest, so I answer for her, "She's going to be 2 in just 4 months. I'm sorry, she's shy around new people."

He smiles kindly at me, and says, "Almost 2, well, how would you like your very own tattoo Miss Jasmine?"

Jasmine finally perks up, interested, and asks, "What that?"

Jesse points to Paul's arm, and says, "See this?"

Jasmine nods, and he continues, "This is a tattoo, but I wouldn't do something like this on you. Do you like ponies?"

She nods her head vigorously, yelling, "Little Ponies!"

The big man smiles, and says, "Well how bout we give you a Little Pony tattoo, sweetheart? That is, if it's okay with your momma."

He must see the stricken look on my face, because he grins and laughingly says, "I promise you, miss, it will be washable. I keep a set of face paint for when people bring the kids in with them, it keeps them happy, and I enjoy doing it. Of course, it is up to you."

Jasmine is looking at me with pleading eyes, "Please, please, please Mommy! Please I have Ponies?"

Shrugging, I give in with a sigh, "Well okay. As long as it comes off."

Jesse holds his hands out, and Jasmine practically jumps out of Paul's arms and into this relative strangers, and he takes her into one of the tattoo rooms. Paul smiles, "Jesse's great with kids, he helped my old man raise me, and lord knows I was a handful. Him and my dad were army buddies in the first gulf war. Mom ran off almost as soon as Dad came home for good."

He leads me out to the reception area, there are a couple of leather couches, portfolio books on the table, and a large selection of flash in poster displays and on the wall. There's a young girl at the counter, and she looks at me suspiciously, as she says, "Hey there Paul… Who's your friend?"

Paul leads me over to the counter, and introduces us, "Alyssa James, Bella Swan. Bella Swan, this is Alyssa James, shop apprentice. She's gonna be a damn good artist when she finishes her training."

Alyssa does not offer to shake hands. She narrows her eyes at me as she looks me over, and I feel a bit self-conscious in the short denim shorts and thin hot pink t-shirt. She shrugs, and then says to Paul, "Paul man, Jesse cataloged the supplies you ordered, you have a 3:30 appointment coming in. Greg is getting ready to go home, and he's pissed about something or other."

Paul sighs, and says, "I'll go talk to him, you know him though, he's always pissed."

He turns to me, "Hang out here for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

****Paul POV****

Bella starts looking through the flash on the walls, and I go back to see what's crawled up Greg's ass this time.

I find him in his studio, and knock on the door frame as I enter, "Yo."

He turns to me, and scowls, "Yo, yourself, Paul."

Slightly confused, I ask him sharply, "What's the problem, Greg?"

Angrily he shoves stuff in his bag, "It's nothing for you to be concerned about, Boss."

Rolling my eyes, I respond, "If it has you in this kind of mood while you're at work in the middle of **my** shop then it is my concern, Greg. You can't act like this at work, man. We've talked about this. No one wants an asshole doing their tat. You lose all of us money when you act like this. Take the rest of the week off. I'll have Alyssa reschedule your appointments."

He slings the backpack over his shoulder, and says angrily, "You know what, Paul, fuck you! I quit! I'm tired of this shit! You're here like 3x a week, and half the time you're here all you're doing is ordering me and Aly around and flirting with our female clients! What the fuck do I answer to you for? Everyone knows that Jesse's the one who keeps this shop running and profitable! If you were the one who ran it you'd be out of fucking business!"

Struggling to keep my cool, I take a few deep breaths, before saying in the calmest tone I can muster, "I'm sorry that you feel that way Greg. I understand that you're angry, although I have no idea what you're angry about, but I want to make this very clear. You walk out this way, and you will **not **be welcomed back again. You pull this crap far too often, and I won't have it in my shop anymore. Whether you or anyone else like it or not, this is **my** shop. It's **MY **last name on the sign. Jesse is a valued partner, but I make the decisions and _**I **_call the shots here. If something is going on with you, you can talk to me, if you're having problems at home and you need to talk to someone, you know that my door is always open, but I'm not going to have someone running around in here scaring off customers and acting like a jerk! No matter what I have ever been going through, if I couldn't handle myself professionally in this building I didn't show up. So you have two choices, grow the fuck up, or start looking for another job and don't expect to get a reference from me, or from Jesse either."

The bit about the reference stops him cold, he knows full well that no other shop in town will take him without a reference from me or Jesse. He takes a few deep breaths, and then finally spits it out, "My fucking mother dumped my little brother into foster care! Okay! She didn't want him, and she didn't even give me the option! Now, if I want to get him out of foster care I have to jump through a whole shitload of hoops, and there's no guarantee that they'll find me fit to care for him!"

Running my hand through my hair, I reply, "That sucks, Greg. It really does. You have to look at it positively though, there's no guarantees about anything in life, but if you don't try you'll fail every time. Jesse and I will do whatever we can to help you out with getting approved. If you need work done on your place I know a bunch of guys in construction, and they'll do the work as a favor to me, no charge except for the materials, and they won't charge you more than cost. Even if you can't get him out, you can make things better for him by being around. Foster parents who know that there's a blood relative keeping tabs know that they're walking a fine line. Trust me, I've been there. Dad lost me a couple of times, but he was always there, and he let everyone know that if there was one mark on me that there'd be hell to pay for it. Every social worker who has ever checked in on me has let me know that whenever at all possible, they prefer to keep kids with blood relatives."

He's visibly deflated now, and the angry guy is gone, as he says, "Thanks, Paul. That actually makes me feel a lot better. Would you mind if I take the end of the week off to try to get this straightened out? I know there's nothing I can do for the next few days, I have too many clients coming through. I'm really sorry for the way I acted today. You have my word it won't happen again, I mean it this time. I have to think about Derrick."

I nod, "That's fine man, let Alyssa know what days you're taking and she'll take care of rescheduling your appointments. I meant what I said man, anything you need, ask. If I can help, I will."

Bella comes in then holding Jasmine, and saying, "Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt. She really wanted to show you her tattoo, Paul."

Smiling, I turn to them, "Well let's see it then, Princess!"

She holds her arm out, and I see that Jesse did a really intricate purple pony in the style of the 80s My Little Pony's. It actually looks really good, and comes complete with it's own tattoo of a cluster of stars on its hindquarters, and a hot pink mane and tail.

I take her out of Bella's arms, and spin her around quick as I tuck her on my hip, "That looks awesome, Princess! Very cool!"

Greg is staring at Bella, and he opens his mouth and says the stupidest thing he could say, "Hey aren't you Raven from Black Dog Bar?"

Alyssa is walking past, and I guess she hears because she's in the room in a flash saying, "OH MY GOD I KNEW IT!"

I tilt my head confused but the confusion turns to anger as she turns to me, "What the hell are you thinking, Paul? God I've been here for years, and you don't give me the time of day, and you're going to date a whore with a kid!"

Greg knows he did wrong, and he grabs his bag, and peaces the fuck out before I can yell at him for his tactless approach. Bella however is I guess the only one of the two of us who isn't stunned speechless, because she replies, "I guess better to date a whore _with_ a kid than to date an actual kid. Word of advise little girl, you call me that name in front of my child **ever** again, and you'll be pickin your teeth up off the floor. You have no idea who I am, but Paul does, and he **wants** to be with _**me**_. I suggest you grow the hell up, and deal with it."

She takes Jasmine out of my arms, and exits the room, leaving me alone with Alyssa, whose lip is quivering now. Shit, I can't let this shit slide, I have to be the boss and address it. Sitting down on the chair, I run my hands through my hair with a sigh, and say, "Listen, Aly, you and I, we've only ever had a business relationship. I never knew that you were interested in more, but even if I had. I couldn't have given you more than that. You're an amazing artist, and you're a great person, and if I wasn't your boss then maybe it would be a different story, but I couldn't risk losing you as an asset to the business, and moreover, I've never been willing to risk our friendship over the what if's of a physical relationship."

She has tears sliding down her face now, and she says, "So if I'm so great why is it you'll fuck everyone but me!"

Taking a deep breath, I answer, "Because you're like a sister to me, and you deserve someone to whom **you** will be the center of the universe, and I'm sorry, but you're **not** that person to me."

She snorts, and snottily replies, "Oh, but Slutty McStripper out there is?"

My temper flares, and I snap at her, "First of all, her name is Bella, and whatever her job is, you have no fucking right to judge her and call her names to her face. It was uncalled for, and I will not tolerate it. I'm your boss and you will treat my girl with respect while in **my** shop. You're a hell of an artist, and I'd hate to lose your talent for the shop, but if it comes right down to it, there are other people out there who'd kill for the chance to apprentice under Jesse and me, and you know that. Take a few days and think about it. If you don't come in on Wednesday, I'll take that as your resignation, and I'll be glad to give you a glowing reference wherever you go."

She looks stricken, and leaves the room quickly, with her head down.

Jesse comes to the door, "You okay, Paul?"

I nod, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, for being welcoming to Bella and Jasmine. I know it might seem sudden to you, but they're really important to me. Honestly, Jess, I think she's _the one_."

Jesse shrugs, "You've always known what you wanted Paul, you've never been indecisive. All the pussy you've gotten over the years, there have always been the girls who wanted more from you, and you've always been kind, but firm about not wanting the same from them. If she's the girl who makes you want more, then chances are she is _the one_ for you. You're like a son to me, Paul, and all I want is for you to be happy, and if that girl and her daughter, who by the way how could you not just fall in love with that baby, make you happy, then that's good enough for me. Aly's young, trust me, she'll get over you, and at the end of the day she'll realize that her career is more important than her schoolgirl crush."


End file.
